Siguendo mi camino del Asesino
by Syaoran uchiha
Summary: Tras llevar una vida marginada por su aldea... Naruto no espera mas que seguir vivo... hasta que conoce a un ex-militar y a una leyenda. tras esto nuestro protagonista comenzara a ver la vida de otro modo... mostrara sus ideales y demostrara su valía... y empezara a buscar la respuesta de su vida... la paz se trae... Asesinando? (enserio no les importa dejar un reviews?)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Hace más de 1000 años. Cuando el mundo seguía en guerras por la búsqueda de poder y fortuna, en un país muy lejano. El cual en su tiempo fue desconocido su nombre. Se decidió a través de una reunión entre las personas de alto renombre que buscaban la paz de esas tierras. Que para que el poder estuviera balanceado y así sacar esas ambiciones y concentrarse en la búsqueda de la tranquilidad... se debía crear un sistema jerárquico con altos índices militares el cual tendría como objetivo mantener en orden dicha población…y fue así que con esta idea se creo el país el cual se conocería como **"El imperio"**.

Bajo el mandato de su primer emperador ese país prospero mucho, tenia ya un alto nivel en cuanto a cultura, conocimiento, ingeniería entre otros... aun así a sabiendas de que no viviría para siempre y que el imperio podría tener problemas de nuevo en cuanto a lo político, como a ataques de otras tierras o bestias que al parecer merodeaban ese contiene. En fin el emperador estaba bastante preocupado de que el esfuerzo de todos no sirviera de nada. Así que para que este perdurara en contra de estas condiciones. Debían tener un armamento el cual pudiera hacer que el país se mantuviera para siempre. Así que con su poder absoluto y su basta fortuna mando a crear dichas armas. Según la leyenda se reunieron materiales de criaturas Legendarias extremadamente poderosas y peligrosas así como también materiales como el Urihalcon. Bajo la supervisión y dirección de los científicos e ingenieros mas importantes en el reino logro hacer algo totalmente imposible para las personas en la actualidad, se crearon 48 armas que fueron denominadas como **"Teigu"**

Estas armas son mas fuerte que cualquier cosa en toda la tierra, cada una de estas posee el poder de forjar un gran Guerrero. Cuando se dio a conocer la existencia de las teigu, hubo muchas reacciones en cuanto a la población, de los cuales destacaban 2. Los de que se alegraron. Ya que gracias a ellas podrían estar tranquilos y vivir pacíficamente…. o eso pensaban. Y los que sabían que esas armas solo acarearían más guerras. Entre ellos una joven mujer la cual decidió emprender un viaje para evitar que ese ciclo de dolor continuase su nombre era… kaguya Otsutsuki.

Lo que sus ojos vieron a causa de su travesía fuera del imperio. No fue nada mas que el la dura y cruda realidad en su mas pura expresión que esperaba pacientemente a consumir también el país, como lo fueron los innumerables cuerpos mutilados en los campos sanguinarios de batallas donde miles de hombres peleaban por sus creencias, engañados tan solo por las ordenes pintadas de paz de aquellos miserables que tenían sus almas manchadas de esa repulsiva e insaciable obsesión por el poder, al igual que las variadas ejecuciones y torturas a aquellos que luchaban por la verdadera paz. Fue entonces cuando entendió que la única forma de fomentar la paz… era con un Poder semejante a un dios.

**(N/A.- el poder que buscan los humanos es el poder terrenal. Gobernar tierras y a su gente, mientras que ella busca un poder de ascendencia divina para castigar a esas personas. Solo quería aclarar eso)**

Así que tras investigar y buscar en todo el mundo… lo encontró. La forma de obtener esa fuerza y el poder para hacer la paz que anhelaba. "El fruto del Dios árbol".

Tras encontrarlo en el continente elemental. Lo consumió sabiendo del error que estaba causando. Y fue así como se convirtió en la primera persona en manipular el chakra. El cual le permitió enfrentarse a toda las guerras de las cuales sabia y encontraba. Tratando de salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles. Siendo por esto que las personas empezaron a tratarla como una diosa.

En algún momento de esa contienda Kaguya utilizo una de sus más grandes técnicas obtenidas por el poder del chakra, **Tsukuyomi Infinito**, para así obligar a las personas a dejar de pelear y finalmente controlarlas, esto además provoco que las personas caídas en esa técnica ilusoria (Genjutsu) se convirtieran en seres bizarros de color blanco y de cabello verde (Zetsu blanco), estos horribles actos hicieron que las personas empezaran a temerle y tratarla como un demonio.

A pesar de todos esos reproches decidió cargar con el odio de todos y Siguió su vida. De la cual tuvo dos hijos. Llamándolos Hagoromo y Hamura, sin mas que esperarse. Ellos heredaron el chakra, a parte de sus técnicas oculares (Dojutsus) como el Rinnengan y el Byakugan.

Años pasaron y los hijos de kaguya crecieron hasta convertirse en los hombres más fuertes del mundo que al mismo tiempo se convirtieron en grandes inculcadores de paz al propagarla junto al ninshuu. Aunque tenía sus preocupaciones sabían que era lo correcto y esperaba que las personas pudieran entender su significado y de esa forma tal vez y solo tal vez un día los uniría a todos. Aunque ocurrió lo que más temía.

El Dios Árbol no se quedaría se brazos cruzado al enterarse que su preciado chakra era distribuido hacia unos patéticos humanos. Así que tomo su forma definitiva para recuperarlo. Shinju, un demonio de diez colas. La cual destruía todo a su paso con solo su objetivo en mente. Obtener lo que era suyo desde el principio.

Kaguya sabia que eso ocurriría o por lo menos lo dedujo gracias al gran conocimiento que adquirió de la fruta y de sus investigaciones. Así que solo le quedaba luchar. Para ganar tiempo y preparase para el encuentro decidió ir al imperio y espero en ese continente a que ese monstruo llegara. Así que ella junto a sus hijos y la cooperación de diversos guerreros del mundo. Incluido los sirvientes del emperador los cuales poseían las grandiosas Teigu que a pesar de temerle por su inmenso poder decidieron ayudar. Por la paz que debían infundar dichas armas. Emprendieron una lucha contra la Bestia. Una batalla que sin duda seria colosal.

Al final pudieron sellar el alma de demonio. Pero al costo más grande. Kaguya sacrifico su vida al contener el cuerpo del jubii. Y fusionarse con el de forma que le facilitaran el sellarlo. Y así para evitar cualquier otro desastre. Enviaron el "cascaron" el cual también contenía el cuerpo de kaguya hacia el cielo usándolo como núcleo. Fue así como se creo la luna. Tras dicho enfrentamiento también murieron muchas personas como también la perdida de la mitad de las teigu las cuales fueron arrastradas por las explosiones que causo la batalla. Las cuales al igual que la muerte de su difunta madre fueron tan solo lo necesario para derrotar a ese demonio y traer la tranquilidad a esa tierra y el mundo. Hagoromo y hamura volvieron al continente elemental para seguir enseñando los principios que tanto le enseño su madre. Fue así que con el tiempo que hagoromo fue llamado como "el Sabio de los seis caminos" por sus grandes poderes al convertirse en el Primer Jinchuriki. Tras un tiempo hagoromo tuvo dos hijos. El mayor Indra quien heredo sus ojos... en parte ya que tuvo un derivado. El Sharingan, y el menor Ashura el cual heredo su cuerpo. El Senjutsu.

Durante su crecimiento hagoromo observo sus cualidades. Aptitudes y debilidades para nombrar a su sucesor. El mayor creía que el poder traería la paz y el menor que la unidad la atraería. Sin duda hagoromo supo que Indra seguía los pasos de kaguya. Pero sabía que ese ideal no era la respuesta total para conseguir el objetivo de su madre. Era tan solo… una parte. Así que dejo a cargo a su hijo menor y tomando su ejemplo. Antes de morir separo el alma del jubii y creo a los 9 bijuu que habitarían el continente. Tras fallecer. La decisión de su padre no le agrado a su hijo mayor. Así que lucho en contra de su hermano por el titulo. Ambos Olvidándose de los principios que les había enseñado su mentor. Y tras años y años de guerras de ellos y sus reencarnaciones. Las cuales empezaron a pedir ayuda a diferentes clanes para conseguir su objetivo e incluso a personas fuera de esas tierras. Fue así como ambos continente volvería a tener conexión solo para que una nueva y sangrienta guerra comience en lo ahora es las Naciones shinobis y el Gran Imperio. Tras estos y muchos datos aun por descubrir… empieza Esta historia


	2. Chapter 2

Este es el 1er capitulo en si…..la verdad apenas estoy empezando….puede que tenga palabras repetidas…. Aquí hablo de los personajes por sus características o edad…. En los próximos capítulos empezare a utilizar estos recursos menos… disculpen si los confundo en algunos contextos... y también lamento si el trama rápido

Tal vez haya unas incoherencias...Así que agradecería paciencia por los lectores y pues que me hiciera saber de ellas

**Personaje hablando**: .- Adelante! -.

**Personaje pensando:** .-"jamás…. Jamás me rendiré!" -.

**Renuncia de derechos:** ninguno de los personajes de naruto o akame ga kill son míos si no naruto no fuera tan desordenado y criaría un conejo y Mine se plantearía hacer crecer la delantera ._.

**Cap. 1.- hace presencia un asesino**

Una nueva tarde cae sobre Konoha(aldea oculta entre las hojas). Un Cielo teñido de naranja. Así mismo pasa una suave y reconfortante brisa que sacude los arboles y relaja a las personas que la reciben, todo es normal y momentáneamente pacifico ajenos a las batallas que se estarían llevando a cabo muy lejos de ese lugar. Prácticamente cotidiano para la vida de un shinobi pero terrífico y sangriento para una persona cualquiera.

Mientras Por la puerta Principal de la aldea se aprecia una silueta la cual se ve cubierta por un manto largo que cubre todo su cuerpo y su rostro. Acercándose... pareciendo la misma muerte acarreando almas en pena. Se aproxima y se detiene en la gaceta de vigilancia de la aldea. Solo para decir.

.- Buenos Tardes… Deseo…..…. pasar a vuestra aldea-. Dijo el sujeto cubierto

.-B-Buenas T-Tardes tenga usted... nos p-podría decir la razón de su v-visita.- respondió uno de los vigilantes. Aterrado por el aspecto que tendría por ocultarlo concluyendo rápidamente que seria alguien de peligro.

.- mi razón? Jaja…jajajajajaj... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…. Es simples La razón de mi visita es… que e venido a pasármelo bien! Vengo a visitar su aldea y relajarme en sus grandiosas aguas termales y a comprar algunas cosas nada fuera de lo común.- respondió el hombre quien empezaba a quitarse el manto, mostrando a un hombre joven de apariencia robusta con facciones muy finas en su rostro quien también poseía un cabello de coloración blanco con negro el cual le llegaba hasta los hombro,vestía unaSuéter delgado negro, con una gabardina blanca encima, un pantalón blanco y unas botas de combate negras.

.- ahhh jajajajaja claro por supuesto solo tienes que llenar este formulario de visitantes y podrá disfrutar de los servicios turísticos de la aldea-. Dijo el otro vigilante quien ya se estaba relajando después de ese falso susto.

.-por supuesto-. El hombre puso sus datos y entro en la aldea. Mostrando una gran sonrisa.

.-vaya si que me a dado un susto. Podría haber jurado sentir un aura oscura en ese hombre que opinas Kotetsu? -. Menciono uno de los vigilantes a su compañero

.- pues si. Deberíamos informar al hokage Izumo? me parece muy sospechoso ese sujeto.- dijo kotetsu un poco preocupado

.- no hay necesidad. Además es normal que ese tipo de personas lleguen en estas fechas después de todo hoy es el día no? Dijo Izumo con una cara de sueño

.- Claro es verdad. Será que hoy le van a cazar?... Pobre chico nunca tendrá un día en paz-. Pregunto kotetsu al aire ya que hoy era un día importante en la aldea y no muy grato para alguien en específico

El joven continuo su camino al parecer llego en muy buen momento. Puesto que la aldea estaba siendo adornada y todos los aldeanos estaban felices. Siguiendo su camino busco una posada para descansar. Aunque seria verdaderamente difícil, Como era temporada todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas y algunas estaban a un precio muy elevado….

Al final encontró algo accesible. Cerca de uno de distrito más poblado de la aldea, un poco lejos del centro, apenas llego a su habitación descargo su bolso de viaje y decidió ir a las aguas termales, las cuales estaban de oferta ya que todos estaban concentrados en el festival y no atraían clientes. Y si que no llegaba nadie puesto que al entrar no había ni una hoja.

.-y yo que me di una lata de viaje para llegar aquí…. Y creyendo que no podría darme ni un baño…. tan importante es el festival que nadie disfruta de estas maravillosas aguas? Es una pena-. Dijo el hombre mojándose los pies y finalmente recostándose en las paredes del estanque termal.

.-la verdad es que siempre es así en esta época del año. Este festival atrae a muchos turistas. Pero lo que mas disfrutan son los actos que ocurren en el.- dijo el dueño entrando al baño para cambiar los jabones y limpiar un poco.

.-los actos que ocurren? Es que hacen algunos concursos con grandes premios? O hay alguna atracción en especifico?-. Pregunto el joven un poco curioso.

.- si….se podría decir….Antes que todo este festival es para homenajear a nuestro más grande héroe. El Yondaime Hokage Quien sacrifico su vida para vencer al Kyubi (Nueve colas)…. O al menos sellarlo.- dijo el hombre a excepción de lo último que lo dijo en voz baja

.- al menos sellarlo?-. Pregunto de nuevo el joven mientras pensaba.-"eso es ún había escuchado esa bestia era extremadamente poderosa, se necesitaría un grupo de personas especializadas en esas armas para hacerle frente y tan solo para contenerla, quien deba tener esa bestia en su interior debe ser alguien con un inmenso poder al igual que la persona que la sello…. El yondaime hokage (Cuarta sombra del Fuego)… es una pena no poder enfrentarse a alguien así"-. Concluyo su pensamiento para seguir oyendo lo que decía el dueño

.- si fue sellado en un recién nacido hace 6 años. Pero se dice que el zorro tomo el cuerpo del niñ por raro que suene ese monstruo no es capaz de hacer nada... tan solo es la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue y ahora esta por la aldea merodeando. Aun así hoy debería ser su fin y así acabar con el trabajo que dejo el yondaime-. Dijo el hombre como si no fuera nada, además de que si no fuera por la vista aguda del joven hubiera imagino de sonreía de una forma sádica.

.- así que acabar con el trabajo…. Y están seguros de que tomo su cuerpo… tienen pruebas?... o solo atacaran por suposiciones y aun así es un niño es imposible que fuera hacer algo malo… y aunque fuese el zorro aun puede haber una solución-. Preguntoel joven un poco alterado por las acciones compulsivas de la gente ignorante al no saber las reacciones que podría producir ese tipo de cosas en las personas

.- no hay que tener nada de eso… es la reencarnación de un demonio… o mejor dicho es un demonio por tener esa cosa dentro… de seguro esta buscando la forma de matarnos… Debe morir… su sola existencia asquea nuestra aldea…. Así que tan solo véalo joven… o mejor aun…. Disfrútelo jjajajajaja-. Concluyo el hombre riendo a carcajadas de una forma repulsiva antes de salir del baño

.- "Que clase… que clase de personas viven aquí…. Y se hacen decir la aldea mas pacifica… solo por llevar a una bestia peligrosa en su ser… solo por eso lo tachan de demonio… es injusto…. Pobre niño…."-. Pensó el joven triste al escuchar las palabras basadas en nada de un aldeano el cual tenía una clara intensión de asesinato a un infante….

Tras quedarse un rato más. Decidió ir a la posada y tal vez pasaría por el festival. Ya era de noche y las calles rebosaban de personas en trajes tradicionales. Algunos solo caminaba. Otros bebían para disfrutar de la bendición de estar vivos o solo por joven solo podía preguntarse como podían vivir así…. Si es pacifica… pero para aquellos que eran rechazados por esa aldea… no era más que un infierno…. Tal vez eran pocos… o serian bastantes…. El solo pensar que era una injusticia y ganarse el odio de las personas por actos que no cometieron sin la oportunidad de mostrar que también valían… le llenaba de ira… le recordaba porque sucedió eso….. y por que lo hizo….

Mientras observaba a su alrededor…. choco con un niño que estaba cubierto por un manto que le cubría su rostro hasta sus rodillas. Que al ser más pequeño y más débil callo de espaldas.

.- ohh disculpa te encuentras bien? Es que no me fije por donde iba-. Se excuso el joven al ver que el niño se había lastimado la mano al usarlas para amortiguar su caída

.- n-no se preocupe e-estoy bien….. S-si me disculpa debo irme-. Dijo el niño de una forma rápida. Con la intención de desaparecer de ese lugar.

.- haber tranquilo…. vente déjame hacer algo por ti…-. Dijo mientras lo miraba pero solo pudo ver un par de cabellos dorados tras la capucha, que fueron opacados por unas especies de marcas en su cara. Al ver esto le llamo la atención y quiso ver que eran.- al menos déjame revisar esas heridas que tienes en tu rostro-. El niño se asusto al saber que se había dado cuenta que le estaba observando directamente.

.- n-no… por favor aléjese….. n-no tiene que hacer nada y-ya estoy bien-. Respondió el infante que al mismo tiempo se levantaba y salía corriendo dejando al sujeto un poco confundidoY con una duda ¿porque estaría ese niño en esas condiciones tan precarias…. y sus padres? O alguna familiar lo dejarían así por las calles a esas horas?…. Pensó por un momento que seria el niño que le hablo el hombre pero desecho la idea... Ya a estas alturas debía estar encarcelado y listo para ser ejecutado…. Así que prosiguió hasta llegar a una tienda de Dangos. En la cual paso a pedir una orden. Mientras esperaba solo pudo pensar en lo que había ocurrido

.- mmm es un poco extraños… esta claro que ese niño estaba lastimado. Esas heridas en su rostro y en sus manos... no solo eran de cuando choco conmigo. Además de que parecía estar en apuros ya que no quería que lo tratase… o estaría huyendo de alguien, por supuesto nadie iría con esa vestimenta… a menos que fuera…..-. No pudo proseguir sus pensamientos ya que entraron unos bullosos ciudadanos y solo pudo concentrarse en escuchar unas líneas.

.- parece que el mocoso se esta escondiendo… pero aun así de nada servirá, unos amigos míos le están rastreando desde hace un par de horas no tardaran en encontrarle… no por nada son chuunin jajajja uno de los sujetos que al parecer era el líder de ese grupo

.- y donde lo haremos... Lo llevaremos al festival o lo haremos en la lejanías del centro?-. Pregunto uno de los hombres que lo acompañaba.

.- lo haremos a lo lejos... Siempre interfieren cuando estamos al golpe final de acabarlo…. De hoy no pasa ese miserable demonio... le rebanaremos los pies…. Luego los brazos... y por ultimo le sacaremos los ojos... Para dejarlo sufriendo… después lo exhibiremos y nos divertiremos con el-. Respondió el líder soltando un aura muy despiadada que claramente no paso desapercibida por todos los presentes…

.- "ya veo estos son los idiotas que le piensan dar muerte a ese inocente… tengo que encontrarle no dejare que muera alguien por una superstición…. Y de seguro tiene que ser ese niño… nadie va de esa forma en un festival… solo se delata así mismo… y aunque no le hayan encontrado...Solo significa 2 cosas…. O esos ninjas son muy estúpidos…. O ese enano sabe ocultarse…. Rayos debí haberle seguido... pero no estaba seguro… hasta ahora…"-. Fue el pensamiento veloz del joven que se encontraba de espaldas al grupo recién llegado.

A lo lejos…. En un callejón…. Se detiene el encapuchado de poca estatura… tan solo para recuperar el aliento…. Y pensar en su próximo movimiento.

.- Gracias a Kami que ese sujeto no me reconoció... De seguro es un viajero… maldición!... y todo por estas marcas-. Dijo mientras se tocaba lo que parecían ser unos bigotes en sus cachetes y así continuar con sus ideas.- Bien… Ahora debo regresar a mi departamento… en ese lugar no me harán nada-. Concluyo y continuo corriendo, sin saber que le estaba observando.

Mientras en las afuera de la aldea…. En la vigilancia...Se encontraban los ya conocidos vigilantes pestañando… al parecer su trabajo solo daba sueño.

.- ahhhhhhh como quisiera estar en el festival…. Esto podría matar a cualquiera.- dijo Izumo con su voz apagada de tanto aburrimiento

.- lo se pero es nuestro trabajo… además el próximo turno ya se acerca… de seguro que aun siguen celebrando…. Y podremos ir a…-. No consiguió terminar Kotetsu cuando una fuerte brisa y un pedazo de papel le tapo la boca y lo mando hacia atrás... Mientras Izumo solo pudo burlarse de su mala suerte

.- Y TU DE QUE RE RIES… ¿?-. Pregunto con furia kotetsu tras su vergonzoso momento.

.- de nada... jaja…. Por cierto que paso?…. El viento no quiere oler tu feo aliento? Jajajajaj-. Siguió burlándose izumo

.- como que mi aliento! Maldito… fue solo casualidad además este ridículo papel me…. -. Y una vez mas quedo mudo y no fue por otra interrupción si no por lo que vio en el papel…

.- y ahora que? No me digas…. Viste la cura a tu mal aliento verdad? Jajajajajaja-. No se pudo esperar más de la reacción de su compañero solo que no esperaba la reacción de su amigo

.- Izumo…. esto es grave…. MUY GRAVE! DILE A LA SUPLENCIA QUE SE HAGA PRESENTE… YO IRE A VER AL HOKAGE EN ESTE MOMENTO… EL DEBE VER ESTO…-. Dijo a gritos Kotetsu antes de salir velozmente hacia el despacho del líder de la aldea.

.- A VER QUE NO SOY TU MENSAJERO! No busques escusas para salir de aquí! Tramposo…. No huy- -. Pero como es normal para este par… observo otro papel que estaba cerca de el… al parecer hoy no era su día y salió a buscar las personas que los relevaran.

Tras un par de minutos de constante movimiento el pobre niño logro visualizar su departamento. Con la inmensa alegría y con el solo pensamiento de llegar y poder escurrirse una vez mas de lo que seria otra vez un a dolorosa forma de saludo por parte de los aldeanos u otro obsequio de cumpleaños no muy grata.

Pero a unos pocos metros…. Su escape…. Su oportunidad de salir ileso o sobrevivir, se fue al mismísimo infierno, al ver que lo estaban esperando en la entrada de las residencias. Pero esta vez era diferente…. Habían mas personas eh incluso ninjas…. Al parecer su suerte le traiciono en el último minuto…. Solo pudo apretar sus manitas y preguntar.

.- porque…. Porque… PORQUE?-. Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras unas lágrimas inundaban sus ya tristes ojos… si sollozaba…. La frustración por no poder saber con exactitud lo que siempre pasaba.

.- porque….. Eres un demonio…. Tu existencia es una aberración contra la naturaleza…. Tu…. Jamás debiste haber nacido…. Hoy es el día en que morirás…. así que… TRAS EL!-. Concluyocon un estruendoso grito un hombre que al parecer guiaba la multitud y así dieron caza al rubio.

En ese momento a lo lejos de la aldea… un hombre corría a gran velocidad entre los arboles... un vendaval que resoplaba el cual no se podía ver... Así de rápido era este hombre el cual solo estaba vagando entre sus ideas

.- "este sentimiento…. Sin duda lo es…. pero no es que sea grande pero son muchos…. Debo apresurarme esos malditos quieren acabar al fin con el…..no los dejare…. No dejare que mi ultimo familiar sea asesinado por una aldea tan malagradecida e ignorante… por favor aguanta"-. Fueron sus pensamientos mientras por si fuera poco aumentaba aun más su velocidad.

En la tienda de dangos el joven también pudo sentir esa extraña energía en el ambiente.

.-"esto…. Es sin duda… es un… no es una gran multitud soltando un instinto asesino…. patético pero...…. Es como si toda aldea tuviera ganas de asesinarse... ESPEREN…. ACASO LE AN ENCONTRADO?"-. se pregunto antes de escuchar a un recién llegado el cual se dirigió al grupo detrás de el

.- señor le hemos encontrado y como usted dijo quería entrar a su departamento... Pero los asesino le an visto y ahora le están persiguiendo…. Cual es el lugar al cual quiere llevarlo…..-. Pregunto el hombre a su líder.

.- bien….Es hora de actuar… as que lo lleven al Bosque de la Muerte… hay nadie podrá acercarse…. Adelante muchachos!-. Dijo el líder... Mientras el mensajero desaparecía en una explosión de humo.

.-"perfecto…. Yo también me voy… no te preocupes niño…. Solo resiste"-. Se dijo el pelinegro antes de salir de la tienda y desaparecer en la entrada por la gran velocidad con la que se lanzo y con la que se desplazaba por el tejado de las casas.

Ya en el bosque de la muerte… el niño rubio se encontraba jadeando rodeado… sin más que solo pensar que era su fin.

.- ríndete mocoso... a llegado la hora-. Dijo el guía de la multitud antes que todas las personas le atacaran

.- "no… no… no quiero morir…. Esto…. Esto es…. El final."-. Pensó el infantes esperando su fin pero algo sucedió… escucho una voz… una voz cálida…. Una voz…. Que le susurro

.-_"No abandones hasta el final_"-. Fue lo que oyó... Una voz calmada y amable… y de la nada le dio fuerzas para esquivar los múltiples ataque. Así mismo reacciono por mero instinto y logro alejarse y atacar al hombre que los lideraba. Tras dar una patada y mandándolo contra un árbol logro dejarlo inconsciente. Pero tras volver a ser consiente de sus movimientos se pregunto… como lo hizo… pero fue su error… no…. Su pecado pensar en esa situación…..ya que los ya recuperados agresores lograron aturdirlo con un golpe en la cara y así dando inicio a la golpiza

.- por favor… bas….. Basta… por favor….. Yo….. No…. Yo no he hecho…nada-. Dijo con un hilo de voz a sus agresores que solo seguían pegándole con bastones, puños y patadas

A pocos metros de la escena sangrienta que se producía... El joven se detuvo para pensar en su estrategia.

.- Malditos…. Le están pegando….debo hacer algo…. Bien no importa…. de todas formas a estas alturas ya deben saber de mi…-. Dijo el sujeto de la gabardina blanca antes de poner su mano en el suelo… tras un grito y una explosión…. se desato una energía y un aura asesina…... dispuesta a todo

El hombre que venia de afuera a gran velocidad estaba llegando a la aldea cuando sintió una presencia muy peculiar por el bosque.

.-" pero que?... este tipo de energía….. es imposible…. Alguien con esas armas llego a la aldea…. Demonios si es así debo sacarlo cuanto antes." Dijo antes de saltar la entrada y dirigirse al sitio de donde emanaba la fuerza.

Ya después de dejarlo moribundo…. Los agresores lo arrodillaron para seguir con su masacre pero en ese momento llego el sujeto de la tienda.

.- jajajajaj que paso niño te an dejado mal...? tranquilo…. Tal vez llegue tarde para ensuciarme… pero eh venido a salvarte… todo estará bien después de todo estarás en el otro mundo cuando acabe jajajajajajaj agradéceme…. Después de todo fui yo quien organizo esto-. le dijo mientras proseguía con una personal golpiza hacia el rubio.

Tras unos minutos el sujeto decidió dejarlo... ya con la cabeza rota y un manantial de sangre que escurría de el corte producido por los anteriores tratos, no contando el pie izquierdo roto… innumerable cortadas en el torso. 5 costillas rotas y un hombro dislocado. Pero de alguna forma lograba estar consiente

.- maldito si que eres rudo no? Mejor para mí…por que ahora…. Me dirás que se siente estar ciego!-. Le dijo nuevamente el hombre mientras sacaba un objeto puntiagudo con la forma de un corchete con la finalidad de extraerle los ojos.

.- no… me importa…. Ya no me importa…. Si quedo ciego…. No importa mientras tenga mi espíritu… eso es lo único…ES LO UNICO QUE NECESITO!-. Grito el rubio esperando poder sobrevivir…. Solo eso…. aunque no fuera entero… aunque fuera ciego….. Solo esperaba vivir….. Y saber quien era…. Eso era todo

Un disparo de sangre al aire…. Y un ojo atravesado por el tan esperado punzón. Un ojo…. De color café…

.- ahhhhhhhhhh-. Fue el grito de dolor del líder al sentir el como le arrebataban el ojo

.- ufff llegue a tiempo… haber que tu madre no te enseño a no jugar con las cosas puntiagudas-. Dijo un sujeto robusto mientras le arrancaba el ojo y apartaba al pobre inocente mas lejos de sus agresores… este misterioso Guerreo estaba cubierto por una especie de armadura la cual consistía en un casco la cual también cubría su boca y su nariz con una placa de lo que parecía hierro mientas en el interior era cubierto por negro dejando lo que parecía unos cristales amarillos que protegía sus ojos, hombreras y un protector en el pecho… un par de botas blancas con unas líneas negras además de poseer una gabardina blanca mientras el resto de sus extremidades eran cubiertas por una tela de coloración negra con blanco por los lados y una lanza en su espalda la cual la punta tenia una forma muy extraña … a la de de ancla

(**N/A: la verdad no se muy bien como describir la armadura… esto es lo mas próximo que se me ocurrió… me disculpo si les molesta… espero poder describirla mas detallada en próximas oportunidades**)

.- maldito… MALDITO!... PAGARAS POR TU INSOLENCIA AL LASTIMARME… DESGRACIADO INFELIZ Y USTEDES A QUE ESPERAN… ACABEN CON ESE IMBESIL.-. Dijo el líder tratando de detener la hemorragia

.- oye niño-. Dijo el enmascarado de hierro.- como te llamas?-.

.- N-Naru….to-. Dijo ya sin aliento el rubio.- y….. Usted?-.

.- responderé eso… CON ESTO-. Dijo el guerrero

La masacre no se hizo espera…. Moviendo la lanza de forma coordinada arrasando con cada una de las personas, cortando cabezas…. Cercenando piernas y brazos…. Despedazando abdómenes… dejando órganos a su alrededor… cubriendo de rojo el suelo y con las viseras de los que querían a al menos rosarlo

.- esto debe acabar aquí…. –dijo el robusto hombre que poseía la lanza tras haber terminado a la gran multitud… y caminando por un rio de sangre… una vista fantasmagórica para cualquiera…Dirigiéndose al pobre sujeto del ojo cercenado….

.- ahhh…. Tu….. Por…. Por favor…. No… no me lastimes yo…. Yo no quería hacerlo-. Dijo aterrorizado el hombre esperando a que no le hiciera nada y tuviera compasión

.- claro…. Te estuve oyendo…. En el la tienda de dangos…. Y de camino acá hasta que delataste tu fechoría hace poco…. y te atreves a negarlo... personas como tu son las que mas deseo ó calmado el sujeto de la lanza soltando una cantidad de instinto asesino atroz

.- por favor…. Te lo suplico… ten piedad!-. Fueron las palabras esperanzadas del líder….antes…de ser cortado a la mitad por el hombre que sin perder tiempo clavo su lanza en la cabeza del delincuente…

.- Regla N.1 del asesino…. Nunca tengas piedad.- dijo el hombre que volvía su vista amarilla cristalizada hacia el niño herido.

.- te encuentras bien chaval?- pregunto el hombre…. Acercándose para tratarlo… en vano al ser en ese mismo momento rodeado por una cantidad enorme de ninjas

.- aléjense de mi vista o no les aseguro su integridad física.- dijo el hombre bastante molesto por la pérdida de tiempo…. Tan solo quería tratar a su protegido... El cual yacía en el suelo débil y asombrado por el gran caos que ocasiono el hombre…. Pero no pudo seguir observando puesto que por las heridas y la perdida de sangre…. callo inconsciente

.- por favor que saquen a pequeño naruto urgente al hospital y que le atienda de urgencia en mi nombre.- ordeno un anciano que venía caminando en dirección al joven de la armadura

.- en cuanto a usted…. Tendrá que responder a unas preguntas… no todos los días nos visita uno de los hombres más buscados por el imperio…. No es cierto…. Brath…. El asesino de los 100 hombres.- dijo el anciano esperando a ver la reacción del hombre que al parecer ya sabía que pasaría todo eso…. solo esperaba por su forma de actuar tan compulsiva haya hecho lo correcto….

- O-

Se agradece su lectura y sugerencia


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí esta el 2do cap.… Me sigo disculpando por las faltas de coherencia que puedan haber… y también de mi mala ortografía.. Si incluso con corrección jajajaj

**Personaje hablando:** .- Adelante!-.

**Personaje Pensando: **.- "No me rendiré"-.

**¿?:** _.-no dejes que destruyan tus sueños-._

**Ataques/ nombres de algo importante: .- Movimiento Estelar, Castigo de 100 estrellas-.**

**Renuncia de Derechos: **Naruto y akame ga kill no me pertenecen…. si fuera así…. Naruto comería más verdura…. Enserio le dará algo de comer tanto Ramen…. Y chelsea hubiera sobrevivido y seria la novia de Tatsumi….

**Capitulo 2: Lo que paso, lo que esta pasando… Y lo que aun es un misterio**

_.-"no abandones hasta el final… Da lo mejor de ti…. Siempre…. con toda tu alma"-._ Se oyó en un espacio negro... mientras aparecía una figura blanca…

.- Ahh? Quien esta hay?-. Pregunto el Rubio

_.-"Yo confío en que tu lo lograras…. Porque eres….."-_. Se escucho otra voz entre cortada… esta era mas grave…. Pero igual de amable y tierna que la anterior…. Para luego aparecer otra figura de blanco al lado de la que ya estaba en frente del niño que todavía estaba en ese lugar….

.- Pero…. Quienes son? y de hablan?-. Dijo el rubio una vez más antes que todo fuera cubierto por la oscuridad…

Una luz hizo que abriera sus ojos después de ser tener ese sueño…. Tras pasarse las manos en su cara y pestañear varias veces logro visualizar donde estaba…. Cortinas blancas…. Una habitación de igual color…. Y al verse cubierto de vendas logro identificar donde estaba… Si en el hospital… una vez más…. Todas las veces que terminaba apaleado por las personas que lo odiaban incluso por algunos ninjas acababa en esas habitaciones siendo atendido por obligación de hokage… ya que los médicos también le tenían rencor… pero aun no entendía.. Que habría hecho… que hizo para que le tratasen así… Solo tenía la misma respuesta…

Solo por su existencia….

Por que es un demonio….

Porque nadie le trataba bien?….. Porque es un demonio?…. Quería saber…. Quería entender… aun siendo un niño de 7 años…. si…. Recién cumplidos pero con Tan solo 7 años y recibía esos tratos…

Odio, Rencor, Ira….Muerte…. tras pensar en las palabras que describían su vida… recordó algo… lo sucedido la noche anterior…. Ese sujeto, el poseedor de esa Armadura… asesino a todos como si no fueran nada… todo para…. Protegerlo?... si….. alguien le salvo y le debía las gracias… solo esperaba poder saber quien es…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando aun anciano de tamaño medio con un atuendo blanco hasta sus pies además de un sombrero rojo.

.-Hokage-jiji-. Dijo sorprendido Naruto al ver a unas de las pocas personas que lo trataban de forma normal... Sin prejuicios... o tratarlo como un demonio…

.- hola Naruto... vaya ya estas despierto… esperaba que lo hicieras mañana pero sin duda nunca dejas de sorprenderme-. Dijo de forma halagadora el hokage

.- si Jiji ya estoy mejor…. Bueno tampoco es de estar así... Usted sabe que me recupero muy rápido…. Solo para volver aquí….-. Dijo sonriendo ….. pero sin dejar de mostrar esa tristeza en sus ojos azules

El anciano no pudo evitar ponerse triste también al saber que era verdad…. Siempre que salía del hospital… cuando algunos ninjas lo atacaban…. o cuando no podía escapar de sus perseguidores terminaba una vez más en recuperación…. Era cruel y triste pero era así…. Pero tampoco podía hacer nada… el consejo… incluso siendo el hokage…el líder de la aldea….el también debía someterse al consejo por ordenes del feudal para mantener el balance del poder en ese lugar… pero incluso civiles?.. por una parte estaba bien… para mantener al pueblo cerca y oírlos a través de sus "Elegidos"… pero por otra…..Que tenían que ver ellos en la acciones a nivel shinobi o al tener poder de juzgar a los mismo.. De modo que gracias a estos... No… A la mayor parte del consejo….es que el no pudiera poner a naruto bajo su custodia…. Tampoco podía evitar que le hicieran esos maltratos…. su trabajo como líder de la aldea no se le permitía cuidarlo… mucho menos poner un escuadrón anbu para hacerlo… todo por el bendito consejo…. Pero aun así…. Tenia a alguien que lo vigilaba…no servía de mucho pero al menos le tranquilizaba…

.- Lo se naruto… pero tu sabes que no….-. Pero fue interrumpido por las palabras del rubio

.- si lo se… no puedes por su trabajo como hokage…. Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces… así que por favor no se disculpe… lo entiendo y me alegra que se preocupe por mi y eso me basta…..-. Pero luego se descontrolo y empezó a sollozar

.- se… que nadie puede ayudarme… y que lo único que me resta es quedarme solo….. Y seguir así…. Incluso en la academia no tengo amigos….. No tengo nada… yo… No tengo nada….-. Termino de decir… sollozando aun mas apunto de terminar llorando pero no decidió seguir conteniéndose….… esperando que el anciano hiciera o le dijera algo….. Lo que se esperaría de un niño que no sabría que hacer

Pero el no dijo nada…. tan solo ensombreció su mirada…. Se le levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida con la intensión de irse groseramente y huir de la conversación…. Naruto solo observó y apretó sus manos agarrando consigo las sabanas…. Queriendo no soltar toda la frustración que sentía en un fuerte y largo llanto… pero no oyó la puerta….. y vio a al hokage aun parado en la puerta sosteniendo la perilla.

.- así que no tienes nada…ni amigos…mmm bueno en ese caso….. Te gustaría conocer a alguien…. Tal vez…. Pueda hacer tu amigo…..-. Dijo volteándose a ver al rubio el cual lo veía con un brillo en sus ojos…. No creyendo la posibilidad de tener una amistad…

.- si claro… como si alguien quisiera ser mi amigo…-. Dijo haciendo un púnchelo….-. Además yo soy…-. Pero fue interrumpido por el hokage

.- acaso no quieres conocer a quien te ha salvado-. Le dijo el peliblanco esperando a ver su reacción

.- lo conoces? Sabes quien es…? Dime Jiji-. Pregunto acelerado y totalmente emocionado

.-Bueno… se podría decir-. Dijo el hokage recordando la noche anterior.

**Flash Back**

Luego de que algunos ninjas se llevaran a Naruto al hospital…. El Aun rodeado Brath seguía sin mostrar el más mínimo temor… Tan solo sostenía su lanza esperando la orden de ataque del anciano el cual dirigía su mirada al guerrero… que al mismo tiempo eran observados a lo lejos por el sujeto que venia a salvar al rubio…. Pero fue frenado por los acontecimientos anteriores y analizaba la situación para saber el porque de las acciones del sujeto del ahora nombrado "Asesino de 100 hombres".

.- si ya sabe quien soy, lo mejor será que se ahorre las palabras… Si quiere entregarme…. Pues inténtelo….-. Dijo Brath maniobrando su lanza y posicionándola delante de el…. Clara muestra de estar preparado para el combate.

.- por favor joven…. No malinterprete la situación…Solo quiero hablar con usted…-. Dijo el anciano dando una señal… esta fue percibida por todos y reaccionando a esta desaparecieron, dejando a Brath y a líder de la aldea….- déjeme presentarme…. Soy Hiruzen Sarutobi… el Sandaime hokage (Tercera sombra del fuego)… -. Dijo Hiruzen de forma Cortez.

.- de acuerdo Hiruzen….. Si es eso…. dígame que desea -. Dijo el pelinegro sin moverse de su posición… mientras analizaba al anciano.-"No siento ninguna intención por parte de el de atacarme… incluso no muestra ninguna señal de agresión…. se ve muy calmado, como se ve que los shinobis no temen a morir…"-.

.- Bueno como vera…. Usted es un asesino buscado por El Imperio… actualmente nuestras relaciones con este no son muy satisfactorias… en realidad la relación del imperio en nuestro continente son iguales como las de nuestros tratado con algunas aldeas…. Casi nulas …ya que se ve que son personas ambiciosas y al parecer están esperando una oportunidad para iniciar una revuelta en este lado del mundo… así que…. Un fugitivo tan deseado por este y de su calibre…. solo nos traería problemas-. Dijo el hokage muy serio

**(N/A: bueno hasta donde recuerdo konoha no tenía muy buenas relaciones con Iwa y kumo…. Suna era allegada y pues kiri era neutral y con el resto aun se me es un misterio…. Todo claro hasta los exámenes chuunin que al parecer era solo apariencia… me disculpo por mi falta de información)**

.- eso es lógico…. Si se sabe que estoy aquí…. Solo haría que uno de los grupos de reconocimiento oculto de la armada venga…. Si confirman mi presencia esta información seria enviada al centro de investigación y se lo notificarían a la central de mando del imperio que deben tener en algún lugar de este continente… de esta forma creerán que su aldea… o oculta…. o colabora conmigo trayendo consigo una guerra…-. Dijo Brath siendo más detallista en cuanto a lo que sucedería.

.- si eso pasaría pero ese no es el caso aquí…. acaba de cometer varios crímenes y bueno debe pagar por esta fechoría no? …..Pero y si le propongo algo?…..- dijo el peliblanco sacando una pipa de su bolsillo y encendiéndola.

Esto sorprendió al joven de la armadura… así que tras pensarlo unos momentos, bajo su lanza y se la coloco en la espalda. Dando a entender que también quería socializar con el Hokage

.- a sabiendas de lo que va pasar si me contiene aquí… quiere intentar algo? Jajaj bien… Lo escucho-. Dijo el asesino interesado en lo que tendría que decir Hiruzen

.- bueno ya que quiere hablar me gustaría que fuéramos a mi oficina, hay podremos hablar sin toda esta…. Mmmmm como decirlo… malas energías no cree?-. Tras decir esto, brath cayo en cuenta al ver a su alrededor todo el desastre que ocasiono…. Lo cual solo daba la sensación de estar en un campo de batalla… y pues claro esto no era lo más óptimo en cuanto a un buen ambiente para "Hablar" de algo tan serio… que era más una negociación…. Así que asintió a la oferta del anciano y decidieron ir a la torre del hokage.

El misterioso hombre que de una manera increíble pudo ocultar su presencia, también logro ver y oír todo… pero con todo lo que sucedió solo lo dejaba intrigado… que se proponía el hokage con eso? ocultar a un asesino? Empezar una guerra?... no…... descarto esta ultima idea puesto que el de alguna manera conocía a hiruzen y sabia que el era un amante de la paz…. Así que no podría dejar pasar por alto esto si de cuanto a seguridad se trataba para su Familiar y se desvaneció en las sombras dirigiéndose también a la torre.

Después de un par de minutos llegaron a la torre y se dispusieron a llegar a la oficina a esas altas horas, tras encender las luces… El hokage se acerco a su escritorio y dio un pisón en el suelo dejando unas marca de lo que seria un sello silenciador para que nada de lo que se hablara se pudiera oír en el exterior….tomo asiento y se quito el sombrero mostrándose mas relajado… inspirando al armado un poco de confianza.

.- y dígame… querrá quedarse con esa armadura toda la noche?-. Pregunto hiruzen mientras volvía a encender su pipa que se había apagado por el camino.

No respondió… tan solo se hizo una cortina de vapor mientras la armadura desaparecía poco a poco dejando al joven Brath de nuevo con sus atuendos

.- vaya…. No es usted muy joven para ser alguien tan afamado-. Dijo hiruzen burlándose de lo joven que era Brath

.- y usted muy anciano para ser líder de la aldea y olvidarse que no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada.- contraataco Brath sacando una carcajada al peliblanco.

.- JAJAJAJAAJ cierto… muy cierto…. Bien Joven Brath… como le quise decirle antes… quisiera proponerle algo…. Pero antes de eso quiero que responda algo-. Dijo el hokage tomando rápidamente la seriedad

.- Usted dirá-. Respondió el pelinegro sin perder tiempo

.- porque salvo al pequeño naruto…? No es de un asesino salvar vidas….- dijo sin ningún rodeo el anciano.

.- su rostro melancólico…. La injusticia… el no poder defenderse y demostrar su valía-. Respondió brath cabizbajo mientras apretaba sus manos

.- me esta diciendo que lo defendió porque su lado justiciero se hizo presente? O porque es un niño?...- pregunto hiruzen tratando de entender lo que quería decir el joven

.- lo salve… Porque me pareció lo correcto!-. Respondió ahora firme una seguridad que se notaba en el brillo de sus ojos

.- correcto…. Una palabra que no había oído en años…. pero sabe quien es el no? aun mas serio hiruzen

.- Por lo que andan diciendo en la aldea es el contenedor del Kyubi no?... un demonio… eso es lo único que dicen los aldeanos-. Fue la respuesta por parte del joven

.- son solo tonterías…. Naruto sigue manteniendo su personalidad el sello no a influenciado nada negativo en el…. Además… fue tu culpa de que todo empezara….-. Dijo el hokage refieriendose a lo último… hacia alguien diferente a Brath…

Mientras este volteaba a ver… en la esquina de la oficina…. en las sombras salía un hombre, aquel que era el ser merecido de los cargos acusados por el hokage.

.- Lo se…. si no hubiera sido por mi forma de actuar en aquel entonces…. Estoy seguro que la vida de mi hija y mi nieto hubieran sido diferentes.- dijo el sujeto que los había seguido desde el bosque de la muerte hasta la torre y que se había ocultado antes de que ellos llegaran.

.- as venido a llevártelo?-. Pregunto el sarutobi

.- aun no lo eh encontrado a ese malancido… así que no tenia la intención pero tras sentir la sed de sangre que tenia la aldea a lo lejos…si… Venia…. pero ahora al estar escuchándolos e desicido no hacerlo… pero necesito un favor del joven Brath…. Hiruzen-. Dijo el sujeto el cual estaba cubierto por lo que parecía una capa negra rojiza... Este tan solo dejaba ver a un hombre de tez blanca… pero no se podía distinguir su rostro ya que solo mostraba sus ojos…. Bueno uno ya que un flequillo tapaba el lado derecho… este era de color negro azulado y tenia el pelo hasta los hombros o eso mostraba.

.- porque tan oculto? No creo que mostrar tu identidad sea un problema…-. Dijo hiruzen burlándose del abuelo del rubio.

.- ese… no es tu asunto-. Dijo el hombre oculto…

.- bien y? que quiere proponerme….?-. Pregunto brath

.- no es obvio joven…. Por lo que acaba de suceder…. Debería sentenciarlo a prisión por un largo tiempo…. Pero como lo hizo por una razón justificada para nosotros…. Quiero proponerle….que será limpiado de todo cargo si accede a ser… un shinobi de Konoha…-. Propuso veloz y feliz el hokage

Brath al escuchar esto solo pudo soltar una risita… y después se dispuso a mirar a hiruzen.

.- Me niego -. Dijo sin mucho más que decir

.-vamos no creo que estés en posición de negociar conmigo joven-. Dijo el anciano poniendo sus codos en la mesa mientras enlazabas sus dedos… una clara muestra de tomar muy en serio el asunto

Brath sabia que no estaba en disposición de poner términos…. Pero tenia que intentar negarse…. ahora Lo más lógico seria acceder y ser un ninja…. Pero el solo quería olvidar todo lo que tuviera que ver con cualquier fuerza militar…. Ya no tenia nada por que pelear… el solo quería vivir en paz….

.- tengo una idea…-. Dijo el hombre del flequillo.-si logras vencerme…. Hiruzen te dejara libre de cargos y podrás irte… pero si logro vencerte tendrás que ser un Ninja y deberás cumplir con un favor que quiero que me hagas-. Propuso el pelinegro

.-mmmmm no es mala idea…. Que dices Brath?-. Dijo alegre el hokage

.-"Bueno podría simplemente escapar… pero no estaría mal salir justamente… lo que menos quiero es mas perseguidores" ó Brath y respondió muy confiado

.- bueno acepto pero que me asegura que me dejaran ir si gano-. Dijo el sujeto de la Gabardina

.- tienes razón… Mmmm bueno como veras somos muy viejos no creo que podamos seguirte… Además eres el asesino de 100 hombres podrías cargarte a los ninjas de la aldea si así lo deseas no?-. Dijo el hokage sonriendo

.- bueno adelante!-. Dijo Brath seguro de lo que hacia

Después de esto el hokage desactivo los sellos… y salieron de la torre al campo de entrenamiento Nº1… el lugar exclusivo de Practica de los hokage... El cual se encontraba atrás de los Rostros de piedra de los hokage…. Al llegar ambos guerreros tomaron distancia….

.- bien es hora… -. Dijo animado el joven mientras golpeaba el suelo con su palma_._

_**.- Incursio -. **_Grito Brath mientras un aura se levantaba y mostraba la forma de un hombre con una armadura…. Tras esto Brath se incorporo a la Batalla con la armadura que logro masacrar a todas las personas que intentaron matar al rubio.

.- así que esa es tú Teigu…. Eh escuchado sobre ella… será interesante-. Dijo el abuelo del rubio mientras agarraba su capa y la lanzaba al aire…..-adelante Bailemos!-. Se escucho al dar inicio a la pelea entre ellos.

**Fin Flash Back**

.-Y? donde esta Jiji?-. Pregunto el rubio al hokage… El cual se sobresalto ya que aun vagaba entre sus ideas

.-Mmmmm…. El? Ahora esta en el campo de entrenamiento nº7… y bien vamos?-. Pregunto amable el anciano

.-Claro!-. Respondió alegre Naruto

Ni lento, ni perezoso… naruto se coloco una ropa que le había traído el hokage, ya que su vestimenta habitual fue totalmente despedazada con la golpiza de la noche anterior… esta nueva ropa era mas ligera que la que llevaba antes…. lleva unos pantalones cortos, una camisa sin mangas, debajo de ésta lleva otra camisa de color azul y utiliza unas muñequeras azules.

Luego de vestirse salieron casi instantáneamente del hospital… de forma tranquila hablando de cosas triviales… eran este tipo de momentos… aunque fueran cortos y simples los que hacían feliz a Naruto… el pobre niño se sentía seguro con lo mas cercano que tenia a un abuelo para el.

La charla se hizo muy a gusto para ambos. Que sin darse cuenta llegaron al campo de entrenamiento. Naruto solo pudo mirar a su alrededor buscando al sujeto… El cual encontró en un claro del campo…. Hay estaba mirando hacia la nada… Como si estuviera pensando y/o analizando algo

.- Disculpe…. Amm Hola...-. Fue el saludo tímido del niño al sujeto el cual reacciono al llamado y volteo a ver a la persona que quería su atención

Pero naruto se sorprendió al ver que el sujeto de la armadura estaba herido... ya que la armadura estaba un poco dañada… Su capa era lo único que evitaba ver el daño... El rostro estaba agrietado… Una hombrera había sido despedazada… la tela que cubría sus extremidades estaba quemada, y su lanza le faltaba alguna partes en el filo y al final del agarre.

.- Ahhh Hola Naruto… Wau me dijeron que te recuperas rápido… pero esto es asombroso.- respondió alegre el asesino.

.-Sr asesino…. Usted...-. Pregunto el rubio preocupado

**(N/A: se notara que es patético esto del Sr. Asesino… pero es aun un niño es lo que diría uno no…? además no sabes su nombre y su presentación fue esa)**

.- esto?... no te preocupes… y por favor no me digas así…. Dime Brath… o Guaperas… o Solo… dime Aniki!-. Fue la presentación de brath mientras se desvanecía la armadura para dejar ver al joven con su gabardina despedazada... y con un par de heridas en su rostro y su pecho… mientras uno de sus hombros era el miembro mas daño del guerrero.

.- Aniki…..muchas Gracias por salvarme!-. Fueron las palabras alegres de naruto hacia su Jefe!

.- jajajaja me gusta como suena…. Bien naruto… quisieras ir con tu aniki dentro del bosque de la muerte necesito buscar algo en ese lugar-. Dijo Brath un poco nervioso

.- al Bosque de la muerte? Acaso hay algo interesante hay? Confundido el rubio ya que naturalmente nadie se adentra hay… ni siquiera el…

.- si bueno… es algo que podría hasta cambiarte la vida…- dijo Brath sonriendo nerviosamente

.- Ahh? Bueno si aniki va…. No tendré miedo… Asi que vamos!-. Dijo alegre el rubio….

.- bueno yo iré a la torre…. Espero te diviertas naruto….y sin importar que… no te rindas-. Dijo el hokage antes de marcharse a su oficina

Y asi partieron hasta el dichoso lugar…. Brath seguía muy serio y pensativo…. Algo que preocupo al rubio… pero sabia que era algo personal y no le pregunto… Tan solo siguieron caminando hasta adentrarse más en el bosque…_._

En ese tiempo Brath tan solo podía recordar lo que paso en la batalla contra ese sujeto.

**Flash Back**

Estaba ya amaneciendo… y tras una inmensa batalla…. Cayó rendido el joven….

.-Maldición…..Como es que?-. Pregunto Brath mientras recuperaba el aire….

.- lo sabrás dentro de unas horas… y bueno como fue nuestro acuerdo eh Ganado… Asi que tendrás que ser un shinobi… Brath-. Dijo el viejo colocándose su capa otra vez y retirándose del lugar…

.- Rayos-. Dijo brath enojado por haber perdido…. Pero fue su acuerdo y el era un hombre de palabra… asi que debía ser justo…. Y aceptar los términos de este…. Bueno tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones.

.- Por cierto… Hiruzen… creo que eh encontrado la forma de romperlo-. Dijo enigmático el pelinegro parándose en medio del camino para salir del lugar

.- QUE?... hay una forma? Cual es?-. Pregunto hiruzen sorprendido

.- La verdad es solo una teoría… no estoy seguro del todo pero creo que podría funcionar… pero lo hare en un lugar alegado donde nadie pueda interrumpirnos.-. Dijo el "Viejo"… mientras miraba a hiruzen

.- que tal en el bosque de la muerte?…. nadie se pasa por hay… Lamentablemente yo no puedo llevarlo… Ya que no puedo dejar los tramites de la aldea a la deriva… pero….. Solo alguien en quien naruto confié podría llevarlo….Asi que Brath…. Tu primera misión será llevara a naruto al bosque de la muerte… tras esto dejalo en medio del bosque-. Dijo el hokage

.- ahh? Que rapidez para ponerme en servicio… Pero que le hace pensar que confiara en mi?-. Pregunto el joven

.- fácil…. lo salvaste…. Estará agradecido contigo…. Y te tomara en alta estima enseguida… asi son los niños…... Asi que no te quejes…. Por cierto… Pase lo que pase en ese lugar…... No interrumpas-. Dijo el sujeto de la capa antes de irse.

.-No interrumpa?...bueno es su abuelo de seguro solo lo serán discusiones entre ellos…. por cierto donde lo esperare cuando salga del hospital….?-. Pregunto el joven de la armadura

.- mmm si mal recuerdo el campo Nº7 estará desocupado hoy….. Dirígete haya y espéralo…. Yo iré a verlo ahora… de seguro se despertara en unas horas….-. Dijo el anciano antes de iré

.-que? En unas horas? Pero es que no vio el estado en que lo dejaron esos estúpidos? Tardara unos meses en salir de haya-. Pregunto confundido Brath.

.- su recuperación es rápida… el poder del zorro cura sus heridas en tiempo record… asi que no te sorprendas…. Anda ve, espera haya…. Después de esto asignaremos tu rango y te incorporaras al sistema….-. Dijo hiruzen…

.- como fue que termine asi? Y yo que creía que me dirías una forma de no ser descubierto por el imperio y ahora soy un ninja… bueno deberé tomar esto como un nuevo comienzo-. Dijo Brath alegre antes de irse al igual que hiruzen.

**Fin Flash Back**

.-"bueno…. Es hora"-. Pensó brath... Mientras su armadura se activaba nuevamente y desaparecía

.-"Gracias a la invisibilidad de incursio puedo hacer esto muy rapido"-. Volvió a pensar brath al ver como naruto se percato de su repentina desaparición

.-Aniki! Donde estas!-. Grito el rubio empezando a sentir pánico puesto que ese lugar era muy peligroso para un niño…

En ese momento solo escucho un grito proveniente de los arboles

**.-Katon, ****Gōkakyū no jutsu** (Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego)-. Una inmensa cantidad de fuego apareció de la nada con la intención de eliminar al rubio. Lo cual no paso… por reflejo, instinto, como quiera decirle… logro apartarse del camino de gran bola llamante….

Desde esos mismo arboles salto el hombre del flequillo… haciendo su gran aparición…

.-QUE LE PASA VEJETE! QUE SU MAMA NO LO QUISO O QUE?-. Grito groseramente naruto hacia le sujeto

Esto tan solo hizo que una gran gota apareciera en la nuca de Brath… si... A pesar de ser alguien que vive para sobrevivir… No dejaba de ser un niño…

.- disculpa…. es que falle-. Dijo con toda seriedad el sujeto

.-como…. Que fallo?!-. Dijo empezándose a asustar el rubio

.- si falle… ahora Naruto….. Debes…. Ser eliminado ahora - dijo el hombre de la capa

.- que? Como sabe mi nombre? naruto

.- bueno es mi deber conocerte después de todo eres…. el demonio del que hablan todos en la aldea asi que…. Es mi deber acabar con un amenaza como tu… incluso si eres el contenedor de Kyubi.- dijo el hombre del flequillo rebelando un secreto al rubio

.-….. Que soy….. Que….?-. Pregunto con un hilo de voz el shokeado naruto antes de ser golpeado y enviado hacia un árbol rompiéndolo al instante

.-así es… Naruto… tu eres el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi…. Por eso todo el mundo te odia…. Por eso es que todo el mundo te dice que eres un monstruo porque llevas esa cosa adentro…. Por eso también te quiero despedazar-. Dijo sin mucho sentimiento el sujeto

Tras un par de segundo naruto se levanto y su mirada cambio…. Al ver al sujeto… Una mirada llena de rabia se formo en su cara

.- QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA! SE SUPONE QUE EL KYUBI MURIO A MANOS DEL YONDAIME HOKAGE…-. Grito naruto hacia el hombre que

.- solo es una gran mentira… Dime…Porque crees que todos te quieren matar… porque los demás niños son tratados normalmente y tú eres el engendro del demonio sin haber hecho algo malo… La prueba mas clara son esos bigotes en tu rostro… esos son las marcas de un zorro… esa es la prueba final…..-. Dijo serio el sujeto de la capa

.- no…. No puede ser-. Dijo naruto al saber por fin su pecado… su existencia era una aberración del la naturaleza al compartirla con la bestia que ataco a la aldea de la hoja

.-bueno pero sabes yo no creo tu seas el Kyubi… eres débil… se supone que era una bestia de inmenso poder…. tu solo eres el cascaron el cual debo romper para que esa cosa sea libre…. Ni siquiera sirves como jinchuuriki… el cual debería ser el arma definitiva de la aldea… pero solo eres un fracaso que no puede usar ni una parte de su poder por eso…..….Te acabare aquí… y esperare a que el kyubi vuelva del makai para encerrarlo en alguien mas apto… alguien como yo….para asi destruir esta miserable aldea-. Respondió seco y sin sentimiento el hombre… mientras una cantidad de instinto asesino se hacia presente.

Naruto solo podía hacer una cosa… Temblar… Era la muerte quien estaba enfrente de el….un odio enorme…. El lo iba a matar…. Era peor de lo que había sentido la noche anterior…. Sabia que si se quedaba hay el lo acabaría…. Así que dio un paso hacia atrás y el hombre solo sonrió.

.- vez…. no puedo creer que con esto ya te haga desear a tu madre…. Que? No tienes madre o solo fue una ramera que te dejo en un orfanato jajajajaj...-. Dijo de forma totalmente fría y despiadada el hombre del flequillo

Por otro lado brath solo observaba lo que parecía ser un prometedor castigo para naruto… pero algo llamo la atención de brath…. El hombre…. El que se había dicho que era el abuelo del rubio... el que ahora quería asesinarlo…. Estaba llorando… desde ese Angulo… atrás de su flequillo podía verlo…. Pero porque? Que se proponía? … pero dejo eso para seguir observando

.- o que tal tu padre…. O tampoco tienes un miserable padre…. -. Dijo de nuevo el supuestamente familiar del rubio.- de seguro que eran solo un par de idiotas-.

.- YA CALLESE!-. Grito naruto.- es verdad… no tengo ni madre ni padre…. No se quienes son…. Es cierto que ellos me dejaron en un orfanato y que estoy creciendo sin su amor… pero…. Eso no le da derecho decir esas cosas… Yo… quiero creer que me querían y buscaron lo mejor para mi…. Así que no digas nada más-. Dijo enfurecido

.-"así es naruto…. muéstrame que eres digno de ser mi nieto…." ó el sujeto….- jajajaja te aferras a una ilusión estúpida… los sentimientos son para los débiles…-. Dijo el hombre provocando al niño

.- cállese!… no me interesa si soy o no el ese demonio….además Quien se cree que es…-. Dijo desafiante naruto

El hombre tan solo sonrío y sacudió su capa dejando que el viento se la llevara

Lo que vio naruto lo lleno de pavor, era un hombre edad adulta, su pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura, su flequillo que al parecer era mas largo puesto que le llegaba hasta los hombros... Enmarcando un lado su rostro, cubriendo su ojo derecho completamente. …Aunque se veía relativamente joven, las arrugas más prominentes se habían desarrollado en cada uno de sus ojos., su atuendo consistía en un vestido ninja de una época lejana, era una brillante armadura tradicional color rojo (similar a la de un samurái) usaba sobre este un traje negro simple. Esta armadura tenía numerosas placas de metal, formados en múltiples dispositivos de protección a lo largo de su cuerpo, en particular: el pecho, la cintura, los hombros y los muslos. Inusualmente, su placa de pecho dejaba a su espalda totalmente al descubierto, Esta ropa estaba acompañada por las botas y los guantes, que usaban los shinobis de la aldea

.- Imposible….. Usted…. Esta muerto…. -. Dijo el rubio con un tono de voz apenas perceptible

.- vaya veo que en la academia están enseñando algo de historia…. Así es mocoso…. No es de quien me creo…. si no quien soy… yo soy el fundador de esta aldea junto al idiota de Hashirama… Soy Uchiha Madara.- respondió la leyenda viva… uno de los shinobis más fuertes en todo la basta historia del continente elemental

**(N/A: podría ser un genjutsu pero naruto apenas comenzó la academia y apenas saben de historia… si aquí naruto es un poco estudioso)**

Naruto seguía en shock…. Un hombre…. No un monstruo como lo describen los libros estaba enfrente de el… el antiguo líder del tan afamado clan Uchiha… el traidor mas grande en la historia de Konoha estaba frente a el…. Y vivo! Y con una apariencia bastante joven…. no tiene lógica…. Esto es todo lo que pensaba el pobre rubio

.- como veras no tengo interés contigo…. Solo deseo el poder con el que alguna vez intente destruir la aldea… Ahora… Bailemos-. Dijo Madara antes de desaparecer

Naruto miro hacia todos lados…. Buscando al histórico sujeto… pero antes de darse cuenta ya había recibido un codazo en el estomago por parte del Uchiha…. Un escupitajo de sangre logro con este acto dejándolo privado y arrodillado. Así mismo lo sostuvo del cuello. Para seguir su monologo

.- no pudiste ver un ataque tan simple…. Un niño de tu edad pudo a verlo esquivado… que inútil eres-. Dijo sombríamente antes de soltarlo y darle una patada en el mismo lugar en que lo ataco anteriormente

Tras el impulso de la patada el niño choco contra un árbol despedazando el mismo y los otros dos atrás de este… logrando romperle 3 costillas….con las pocas fuerzas que tenia intento levantarse pero sintió una fuerza que lo devolvía al piso… cuando se dio cuenta era el mismo Madara le tenia pisando el abdomen ejerciendo poco a poco mas fuerza…

.- al menos eres resistente… as aguantado 2 de mis ataques…. Quisiera ver cuanto mas puedes aguantar….- al decir esto lo sostuvo del pelo y le dio un estruendoso golpe en la cara… rompiendo su nariz y su boca

.- van 3…. -. Dijo sin ninguna compasión… luego lo lanzo al aire y se preparo para darle a gran velocidad 10 golpes en todo su cuerpo

Solo se pudo escuchar el sonido de dolor del pobre rubio… Madara al ver que caía decidió dejarlo…. Pero así mismo con la velocidad con la que quería marcharse recibió un pequeño golpe en su espalda…

.-No huyas… Cobarde…. No te iras asi de fácil después de Insultarlos-. Dijo el niño con la cara sangrada y con un par de moretones

.- 13 golpes…. Veo que si resiste mocoso…. Esto se pone interesante…..Bien… continuemos…-. Fueron las palabras del uchiha.

Así Madara volvió a sostenerlo del cuello y repitió su acción pasada… le dio otra patada en el estomago haciendo que naruto vomitara una buena bocanada de sangre, seguido de esto empezo a darle una lluvia de golpes a una velocidad sorprendente.

De lado a lado…. Naruto parecía más un muñeco de entrenamiento que un niño. Golpe tras golpe…. Naruto solo podía sollozar del dolor… Pero lo resistía… No dejaría que ese sujeto…..a pesar de ser una leyenda… insultara a sus padres… Aunque no los conocía…sentía que estaban con el….…..Sin importar el dolor…. seguía parándose una y otra vez….

Brath veía esta tortura sorprendido…. El niño mostraba una determinación de oro… de donde lo saco es un misterio…..Hace unas horas temblaba como una gelatina y ahora era un niño digno de admirar…. Era increíble….. Resistía una paliza personal de un hombre conocido y temido incluso en el mismo Imperio…

Los golpes disminuyeron… y dieron paso al jutsu básico de fuego de los Uchiha… esas bolas de fuego eran rápidas…. Tanto que cansaron al pobre rubio y lograron alcanzarlo…..quemando su nuevo atuendo… Dejándolo con solo tiras y también partes de su cuerpo como las manos, su hombro izquierdo y su pie derecho…. Madara cansado de jugar decidió dar fin al castigo…

.- 58 Golpes…. 5 jutsus recibidos…. 12 esquivados….-. Dijo el pelinegro mientras pensaba con admiración.-"su resistencia es increíble… su cuerpo se a adaptado a las innumerables palizas de los aldeanos… sostiene mi resistencia cuando era joven…. Perdóname Naruto…. Pero esto es necesario…. Muéstrame ese poder ahora…. Si lo haces te aseguro que tu futuro será brillante…. Es el momento."

Naruto estaba en un estado crítico… Tenía su mirada perdida… pero estaba feliz… Feliz por haberse demostrado a si mismo que podía aguantar una batalla contra cualquiera incluso una leyenda.

.- Muere-. Fue la palabra final de Madara para el encuentro al conjurar un Jutsu catastrófico.

.-**Katon, Gōuka Mekkyaku** (Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego) al decir estas palabras el Uchiha inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y al exhalar expulso una gran cantidad ...era casi una montaña de fuego.

Naruto no pudo hacer nada… solo una lagrima resbalo de su ojo derecho…. Mostrando su rendición hacia su cruel destino Pero en ese momento una sombra se coloco en frente… y sintió una gran corriente de aire… esta separo el ataque en dos.

.- ESTAS LOCO! ES QUE PLANEAS ASESINARLO!- dijo brath quien se interpuso en el ataque al utilizar su teigu para evitar la muerte del rubio

.- esa es la idea… ahora quítate…-. Dijo serio el Uchiha

.- no…... Tendrás que pelear conmigo otra vez… No dejare que le hagas mas daño… es más… que te propones?… No querías acercarte a el?.. Que no era tu único Familiar…. miserable!- dijo el poseedor de Incursio

.- esto ya no te incumbe-. Respondió sin ningún sentimiento Madara… Antes de que brath no aguantara mas y se dirigiera a pelear

Naruto intentaba seguir consiente… pero solo observaba la discusión entre ellos y como brath apareció para defenderlo… pero ya que no podía oír nada…Todo se pagaba para el….. Cuando escucho el llamado de sus sueños

.- _No abandones Hasta el final…. Siempre…. Siempre da lo mejor de ti… Muéstrale…. Muéstrale que vales… Naruto….. Muéstrale a tu abuelo que tú puedes….. Deja que llegue a ti…. Naruto enséñale… la llama de tu Corazón-._

.-Muévete si no quieres que te haga pedazos…. Antes pudiste Bailar muy bien… pero ahora ya no puedes dar ni un paso mas...-. Dijo madara a brath... El cual yacía en el suelo muy herido puesto que ya luchaba sin su teigu….

.-"Ya no puedo mas… lo siento naruto… este sujeto me supero…."-. Pensó brath apunto de caer inconsciente… pero se contuvo puesto que algo sucedió…

Ambos guerrero voltearon al ver como una fuerte energía proveniente de naruto se hacia presente… esta era expulsada violentamente hacia sus alrededor….

.- que?...-. Pregunto sorprendido el protector del rubio

.-asi que el zorro por fin mostrara sus uñas -. Dijo emocionado madara al ver las energías que emanaba Naruto…. Así mismo a sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo con 3 tomes a su alrededor…- "no puedo descuidarme… usar el sharingan será lo correcto…. con "eso" su fuerza acumulada debe ser igual a la mía, sin duda me hará sudar…además….Esta sensación…. Me recuerda a Hashirama-Dobe.… vamos no te Rindas….."-. Pensó mientras obsevaba con gran alegría la fuerza escondida de su nieto

En ese preciso momento Brath también percibió una extraña sensación… no solo en el rubio….. Si no también en algo que guardaba en sus vestiduras…

.- "esto es…. Imposible esta reaccionando a la energía de naruto"-. Se pregunto a si mismo el joven.

Tan rápido como apareció esa increíble sensación… así mismo desapareció… naruto presiono su pie en el suelo…. rompiéndolo y desapareciendo en una grandiosa explosión de velocidad…. Una nueva ventisca se hizo presente al ser expulsada por la presión ejercida por naruto al golpear al legendario uchiha en la cara… o eso parecía….. puesto que logro contener la grandiosa fuerza que tenia ese golpe con su mano… una fuerza extremadamente ridícula en un niño.

.- eso es….. Ahora si…podemos pelear… -. Dijo sonriendo madara mientras naruto retrocedía… En ese momento observo la nueva mirada desafiante del rubio…. Una mirada llena de fuerza…. Poder…. Si…esos eran los ojos de un guerrero

Y así comenzó lo que seria un concurso de fuerza física pura… naruto peleaba a la par con el viejo…. Golpe iba… golpe regresaba…. Los arboles cercanos eran destruidos al recibir los ataque y mandados a volar tras recibir otros.

**(N/A: esto es mas una batalla de velocidad y fuerza… no hay movimientos explícitos o mas detallados….. es algo parecido a DBZ…)**

Cada golpe… cada patada… cada ataque en si… era más perceptible para naruto…. Se adaptaba al ritmo de la defensiva y ofensiva de madara… sencillos movimientos pero como eran veloces eran difíciles de predecir…. Pero ahora podía dar la talla en esa pelea…. Madara al darse cuenta retrocedió e intento atacarlo con un jutsus nuevamente para probarlo…

.- bien naruto…. Acabas de darme 45 golpes… y tu as recibido 96… Pero quiero ver ahora con tu poder que tal eres con los jutsus…. **Katon: Gōkaky****-**-. Pero no logro hacer su ataque puesto que naruto tapo su boca con su mano y sin más que hacer o decir pego su rostro contra el suelo…

.-_No abandonare hasta el final-. _Dijo con una voz contenida…. Fue hay cuando el legendario uchiha vio de nuevo los ojos de Naruto… Los cuales eran iguales a los suyos… Solo que estos tenían 2 tomoes

Soltó el agarre y golpeo de nuevo las costillas del niño…. Pero al hacerlo se percato que sus costillas estaban recuperadas… y no solo eso…. no se lastimaron al recibir el ataque….

Madara tomo distancia y observo que las heridas y las quemaduras que le había hecho estaban curadas y solo quedaban rastros de sangre…. pero también se percato que estaba jadeando… al parecer estaba llegando a su limite…

.-no lo entiendo-. Dijo enigamtico naruto

.- que no entiendes?-. Pregunto madara

.- al principio intentaste matarme… Pero ahora…..….es como si intentases medir mi fuerza? Concluyo esto porque en el momento que desperté este poder…. Puedo sentir tus intenciones más claramente y puedo decir que ya no me odias…-. Dijo naruto mientras sonreía de una forma muy poco de el.

.- "su capacidad analítica y de sensor también esta empezando a ser desbloqueada….."-. Pensó sorprendido el pelinegro

.- No se que pretendes….pero no….. no dejare que los insultes….. ahora te mostrare… _El Rugido de mi Alma…-. _Dijo naruto mientras la silueta de una mujer se posicionaba atrás de el

.- "Esas palabras son de…"-. Pero no pudo terminara de pensar tras ver lo que hacia su nieto… eran….sus primeras posiciones de manos…. Las cuales reconoció…. Y sonrió internamente

.- Naruto….…..sin duda tú serás…-. Dijo feliz

_.-_**_ Katon, Gōuka Mekkyaku-. _** Fue el la técnica empleada por naruto… Madara se impulso hacia atrás…. Pero fue tarde el rubio exhalo una cantidad de fuego casi tan grande como la que el utilizo anteriormente…

.-"maldición…. Es muy tarde para contraatacar" -. Fue lo que pensó madara…. pero algo paso…..las llamas se desvanecieron a medio camino….

Naruto no logro completar el ataque…. Eso paso… puesto que estaba muy débil… tan solo se arrodillo y cayo inconsciente por el gran esfuerzo.

.- muy bien… Este es su límite…..-. Dijo madara tras acercarse a naruto… lo volteo y coloco su mano izquierda en su estomago mientras hacia una secuencia de sellos con la mano derecha.

**.-Kai-. **Al decir esto unas marcas las cuales conformaban un sello apareció mágicamente ocupando todo el cuerpo del rubio… y así mismo se quemaron y se desvanecieron….

.- que es… lo que acaba de pasar?-. Pregunto sorprendido Brath al acercase y ver los increíbles hechos que acaban de pasar

.- te lo contare todo en el hospital… claro tan pronto como se despierte…-. Dijo hiruzen apareciendo de la nada….

De esta forma terminaba otro día en la aldea…... Dando a conocer más secretos…. Y mas cosas sin sentido para niño…. El cual dormía profundamente en brazos de su ahora familiar seguido de su primer amigo y el hokage….

-O-

Bueno gracias por leer… me disculpo por los rápidos acontecimientos… si tienen cualquier sugerencia…. No lo piensen y háganmelo saber….

Preguntas y dudas también pueden hacerlas… no se preocupen las cosas sin sentidos hechas aquí tendrán su explicación y serán reveladas en el próximo capitulo…

**Próximo capitulo**

**Cap.n°3**

**Orgullo Negro, Bondad Amarilla y Cariño Rojo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Y! Aquí esta el cap. 3… tardanza si lo se... Pero que capitulo tan conmovedor…Me sigo disculpando por los errores…. Espero les agrade…. Como a mi Jajaja… advertencia…. No me gusto el traductor de google.. asi que técnicas creadas por mi solo tendrán su significado en español..

**Narración de personaje**: (.-Fue así como empezó todo-.)

**Personaje hablando:** .- Adelante!-.

**Personaje Pensando: **.- "No me rendiré"-.

**¿?:** _.-no dejes que destruyan tus sueños-._

**Ataques/ nombres de algo importante: .- Movimiento Estelar, Castigo de 100 estrellas-.**

**Renuncia de Derechos: **ni Naruto ni akame ga kill me pertenecen… si fuera así… Naruto usaría su chamarra suelta y se dejaría el cabello largo… se cortaría una manga de la anterior y se colocaría algo mas fashion en el pantalón… y akame… Akame… no Akame es perfecta como esta…. Inocentemente letal…

**Capitulo. 3: Orgullo Negro, Bondad Amarilla y cariño rojo**

Un goteo sonaba… y volvía sonar…. Era lo único que podía oír Naruto en la oscuridad… tras fastidiarlo... Empezó a abrir los ojos… lo único que logro ver fue un pasillo largo con varias aberturas dirigiéndose a la nada ya que no se podía identificar si eran finales o comienzos de otro lugar… no quiso pensar en las posibilidades que seria o no de seguir cada corredor… se levanto de donde estaba y decidió irse de hay….

Caminaba ido…. No se sentía hay…. Pero sintió un extraño llamado…. Así que siguiendo a donde le indicaba esa sensación lo llevo a lo que seria una gran instalación…. La cual estaba divida por unos barrotes enormes y en medio de eta un pedazo de pergamino el cual decía "Sello"…

**.- Que se supone que haces aquí mocoso?-.** Dijo una voz bastante terrorífica

.- eso mismo me pregunto… Sentí… Que debía venir hasta acá….y… tu quien eres….-. Pregunto Naruto un poco intimidado….

**.-Lo que soy es la representación de tu dolor… Tu sufrimiento….. Y tu soledad...-.** Respondió la voz de miedo

.- que se supone que significa eso?-. Pregunto el niño

**.-si no puedes entenderlo…. entonces no vale la pena explicártelo.-.** Respondió de nuevo la voz

.- déjate de juegos…. Y Muéstrate-. Respondió serio pero sin dejar de sentir algo de temor

**.- mmmmm aun no me vez?… pero si estoy en frente de ti-.** En ese momento….. Naruto miro dentro de las rejas y lo vio… Un enorme zorro en posición de loto… observándolo fijamente…

.- tú… tú… tú eres el Kyubi-. Respondió bastante temeroso Naruto

**.- sabes me encantaría hablar con mi carcelero a gusto… pero en ese estado en el que as venido no es muy conveniente… así que hazte un favor… y lárgate si no quieres morir…-.** Dijo el monstruo cerrando sus ojos para seguir meditando

.- en que estado? Que no vez que estoy perfectamente?-. Respondió Naruto

En ese preciso momento su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer llamando la atención del zorro y del niño…

.- pero que rayos esta pasando?-. Dijo asustado el ojiazul

**.- al menos ya estas despertando…..-.** Dijo el zorro muy tranquilamente

.- despertando…... ? Es que estoy dormido? -. Pregunto sorprendido

**.- si y no… ya que estamos en tu subconsciente-.** Dijo el Kyubi

.- quiere decir que ya no podre verte?-. Pregunto de nuevo el rubio

**.- y porque querías volver?-.**pregunto la bestia

.- porque tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte…. Y porque….. Aunque seas esa bestia de las que hablen todos…. Estas dentro mi… y eso significa que compartimos el mismo destino no? Tal vez podríamos…..-. Respondió esto ultimo soltando una sonrisa…..Antes desaparecer

**.- ser… amigos…... Los Bijuu **(Bestia con colas)** y los humanos no podemos entablar ese tipo de relación-.**dijo despreocupado el Bijuu

.- ahh si y yo como quedo?-. Pregunto una sombra acercándose al zorro

**.- tú…. solo eres alguien con quien puedo hablar… y puedo desahogarme-.** Dijo el Kyubi mientras volvía a entrar en posición de loto

.- no importa en quien estés sigues siendo un amargado y aguafiestas….. No?-. Dijo otra sombra acercándose a la primera

El zorro no dijo nada tan solo siguió en su posición sin prestar la menor atención a los 2

.- bueno al menos ese sello ah sido retirado….. Dejemos que el se encargue de explicarle -. Dijo la primera sombra

.- si-. Respondió la otra

Naruto despertaba después de lo sucedido… se sentó en la cama…. En una cama?... Si… Sabía lo que había pasado…. Su **Aniki** (Jefe) desapareció…. Luego apareció un sujeto… y no cualquier sujeto… Uchiha Madara…. Ese vejete que casi lo mata…. Y después lo dejo moribundo… y cuando estuvo apunto de matarlo… Volvió a aparecer Brath… y luego… esa voz…. Y se enfrento a la leyenda con las fuerza mas grande que halla sentido… era… como si las hubiera guardado por años … y cuando intento retomar la batalla…..pues ya no recordaba mas nada…... Pero tubo que dejar las ideas para después puesto que escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

.- ohhh Naruto que bueno que as despertado…. Ya estábamos empezando a preocuparnos…-. Dijo el Hokage

.- Jiji… sabes que paso?...-. Pregunto el niño

.- bueno solo se que te encontraste con alguien que te ocasiono muchos problemas… después de eso…cuando llegaste aquí estabas en un estado muy delicado de cansancio…..casi caes en coma y estuviste durmiendo por 3 días-. Respondió el anciano

.- 3 DIAS! Y la academia… o no…. Perdí esas clases…. Que ira a decir Iruka-sensei… -. Dijo preocupado Naruto al saber de su tiempo en ese lugar

.- no te preocupes ya avise en la academia… así que todo esta bien… por ahora deberías tranquilizarte…. Ya que puede que lo que veas en este momento no sea de tu agrado…-. Hiruzen al decir esto sonó la puerta de la habitación

.-Adelante!-. Dijo el Hokage…. En cuanto se abrió la puerta… las pupilas de Naruto empezaron a cerrarse al ver al sujeto que había insultado a sus padres… de nuevo tubo que ver a ese idiota monstruoso… Uchiha Madara hacia acto de presencia ese cuarto… Esta ves cargaba una ropa diferente… tenia una gran camisa de cuello negro con la cresta del clan en la espalda, estaba un poco abierta, y pantalón azul con vendas alrededor de sus espinillas… Sencillo pero… diferente

**(N/A: ¿Que como entro sin que nadie sepa que es Madara?…Fácil…. Henge no Jutsu… Además venia acompañado del Hokage así que nadie le decía nada… ¿Que como iba transformado? Sin mucha imaginación se transformó en un niño… mejor dicho el de niño)**

Naruto reacciono como cualquier niño lo haría… Corrección como cualquiera lo haría…. Pego un salto de su cama y se abalanzo sobre el Uchiha

.-ESTUPIDO SOLDADO DEL CULO!... QUE RAYOS HACES AQ…-. Pero fue callado con un golpe que el mismo se dio con el puño de Brath… el cual apareció mágicamente en medio del camino… ese golpe lo devolvió de nuevo a la cama…

.- Naruto…. No deberías dejar que las emociones te controlen… si lo haces no solo podrías morir…tu debes controlarlas y sacarles todo su potencial…-. Dijo el pelinegro serio mientras Naruto solo hacia lo posible para contenerse

.-A-Aniki… pero es que-. Dijo Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Brath

.- Ya vamos… ya se lo que paso… no creo que lo hizo por lo de tu estado… es mas ni yo se porque lo hizo…. Pero…. Como veras esta en son de paz…. No crees…. Que deberíamos escuchar lo que tenga que decirte-. Dijo Brath…. Mientras pensaba y miraba al pelinegro.-"bueno la verdad es que el tiene que explicar todo este rollo… y ese poder que desato Naruto mas…esas misteriosas marcas... El debe saberlo ya que no se sorprendió cuando ocurrió.. Es más…. Estaba esperándolo"-.

.-Pero…. Jiji-. Intento decir el rubio pero fue cortado por las palabras de hiruzen

.-Es cierto Naruto… si la situación lo amerita hay que dar el beneficio de la duda-. Dijo sabiamente le Hokage

Tras decir esto y mostrar confianza al rubio de que el más grande criminal no representaba ningún peligro…. se calmo un poco y decidió escuchar lo que tuviera que decir….

… Ya acomodados con un Naruto sentado en su cama…. Y con hiruzen y Brath sentados cerca de esta… y con un Madara sentado en la ventana (Tipo Jiraiya) empezaron la conversación.

.-Bien… Naruto…. Lo que tenga que decirme, dímelo después de lo que te voy a contar… Pero antes dime… que sabes de mi?-. Pregunto el pelinegro

.- Bien…-. Dijo refunfuñando el Rubio…..- Uchiha Madara…. Anterior Líder del Clan Uchiha… Un gran Guerrero en su tiempo… incluso ahora es conocido como un genio entre los Uchiha… fue fundador de Konoha junto a Hashirama Senju… Junto a el fomentaron la Gran voluntad de fuego….…. Pero fue una pantalla…. Buscaba la forma de acabar con el….deseaba demostrar la valía de los Uchiha, destruir a Hashirama y a todo su clan en venganza por la Muerte de su hermano …. para esto formo la alianza con los Senju… a pesar de ser candidato a Hokage propuesto por el mismo Hashirama demostrando su confianza al Uchiha…. tras ser descubiertos sus planes… se decidió que Hashirama fuera el shodaime Hokage (Primera Sombra del Fuego)…..Se fue de la aldea convirtiéndose en el primer Traidor de la hoja…. Así mismo intento destruirla en diversas ocasiones… al final murió en Manos del mismísimo Hokage en lo que hoy se conoce como el Valle del Fin-. Dijo fríamente Naruto

.-que?…. ajajajajaja así de simple?….. Eso se dice de mí…jajajajja…y? ¿Que opinas de eso?-. Dijo Madara

.-ahh?-. Fue lo que dijo el oji azul

.- lo que quiere decir… Es que si crees que sea cierto…..-. Le explico hiruzen al niño

.- pues…. La verdad… yo….. No se…-. Dijo Naruto bajando la mirada

.- bien ese caso…. déjame contarte…. Mi Historia…-. Dijo serio el Uchiha….

.- Eso no cambiara Nada-. Dijo Naruto un poco molesto

.- si… No cambiara nada-. Dijo el pelinegro antes que comenzara a relatar el pelinegro...

**Flash Back**

(.- Como sabrás naci en la era de guerras entre clanes, una época tan fría y terrible que hasta los niños debían ir a las guerras que se supone librábamos los mas adultos…. En ese entonces era un mocoso imprudente que soñaba con la paz y una vida tranquila… -.)

Una roca pasa por un rio hasta hundirse en este…. Una forma tranquila de distraerse… quien la lanzaba era nada más que el niño Madara

.- "bien de seguro esta vez lo lograre"-. Pensó el pelinegro mientras iba a lanzar otra roca por encima del rio… pero fue detenido por otra roca que hizo lo que el quería, salto por encima y llego al otro extremo… Así mismo escucho una vos proveniente de su punto ciego

.- Deberías lanzarla un poco mas arriba…. Si te inclinas un poco hacia la derecha lo lograras… ese es el truco-. Dijo un niño que al parece era quien lanzo la ultima roca…. Este llevaba el cabello corto. Usaba una camisa blanca con unos pantalones del mismo color, llevaba un pañuelo amarrado al cuello y sujetaba el pantalón con un lazo de color rojo.

.-Pfff eso cualquiera lo sabe…. Solo quería hacerlo de una manera mas increíble…. eso es todo… además… quien carajos eres? -. Respondió creído el pelinegro

.- así que un nuevo estilo…. Ni yo lo había pensado… ¿Será porque es la única forma de concentrar la fuerza y la rapidez al mismo tiempo? Ajajajajaja y bueno digamos que soy tu rival en cuanto a lanzar rocas se refiere…. Pero como veras soy mejor que tu… -. Respondió el niño

(.- fue así como conocí a alguien que tomaría rumbo conjunto con el mío… que se convertiría en un buen apoyo…al mismo tiempo en mi rival y a amigo….. fue así como conocí a Hashirama Senju)

.- venga animal dime tu nombre… O quieres que te ponga uno… Dobe-. Dijo burlo Madara

.- Mi nombre es Hashirama… y por supuesto el resto lo sabrá tu abuela…. Teme…-. Dijo vengativo el ahora Hashirama

.- haber que con ella no te metas animal… Más bien observa la nueva forma que eh inventado para lanzar rocas….-. Dijo Madara mientras posicionaba su brazo hacia atrás y lanzaba la roca….

.- "esa forma de lanzar… se parece a la de lanzar shuriken…".-. Pensó el también pelinegro

Esta dio 3 saltos y pego a una roca… la reacción que tuvo fue obvia… Repico a esta y se devolvió…. Pegándole en la entrepierna al Uchiha mientras relámpagos caían a su alrededor…. Conjurando el demonio… Mientras al mismo tiempo mantenía una risa contenida el también pelinegro

.- haber ammmm algo que decir?-. Pregunto Hashirama…

.- Vete a cagar… en tu jodida Madre… … cara culo… -. Dijo privado Madara mientras caía rendido al suelo y Hashirama explotaba en risas

.- FUISTE TU VERDAD TU ME DESCONCENTRASTE Y… Y… Y ME HICISTE APUNTAR A LA PIEDRA!-. Dijo enfurecido el pelinegro…Asustando a Hashirama por su drástico cambio… y recuperación

.-"Es que no tiene….."-. Se pregunto así mismo Hashirama.. Mientras observaba a Madara solo para decir…

.-Lo siento…-. Dijo ahora culpándose así mismo mientras una gran aura depresiva lo envolvía

.- Bu- bueno no es para tanto…. Ni me dolió-. Dijo arrepentido ahora Madara

.- si… lo se…. Debe ser difícil no tener pelotas….-. Respondió el pelinegro

.- pero que se supone que eres?... Una buena o mala persona? ….Dobe!-. Respondió de nuevo enojado el Uchiha

.- lo que es seguro es que tienes una buena resistencia y una buena puntería.. Pero eres peor que una patada en cuanto a lanzar rocas…-. Dijo tomando pinta de gracioso Hashirama…

.- es que ahora eres Bipolar?... y no te burles o en vez de lanzar rocas te lanzare a ti…. Baka!-. Dijo Madara mientras ponía una cara de espanto

.-… disculpa….. No quise hacerte enojar….-. Respondió el de nuevo depresivo Hashirama

.- se ve que eres sensible como una nena…..-. Dijo decepcionado Madara

.- si te hace feliz… lánzame…. Estoy preparado….-. Dijo deprimido aun más Hashirama

.- pero que carajo te pasa…..-. Dijo Madara….pero fue interrumpido por el pelinegro

.- al menos…. Espero no rebotar en la piedra y pegarte en las pelotas… oh perdóname de nuevo… no tienes…..-. Dijo como toque final Hashirama

.- No me fastidies Dobe…... Vete al pote!-. Dijo el ya arto Madara

.- ok me voy a buscar un pote…... hasta luego….-. Dijo despidiéndose el pelinegro

.- pero es que te burlas de mi!...-. Dijo fastidiado el pelinegro

.- ahh? Pues si y no… Bien nos veremos…. Ahh-. Dijo en tono de pregunta Hashirama…

.- Madara…. -. Dijo el pelinegro respondiendo a la duda de Hashirama.

(.- fue a partir de se día…. Que sin saber nuestros apellidos… nos empezamos a reunir para demostrar nuestras habilidades… o solo para hablar del futuro… ese tonto siempre me ayudaba a entrenar… y me daba ánimos para seguir adelante… pero el siempre era mejor que yo en todo…. Correr, trepar arboles, lanzar piedras, taijutsu, incluso… incluso orinaba mas lejos que yo…. y así… entre mas tiempo pasaba.. Mejor nos llevábamos-.)

(.-Un día nuestros padres descubrieron nuestras reuniones…. Así que nos obligaron a espiarnos entre nosotros y como era costumbre empezamos una batalla de práctica de taijutsu y nos rebelamos los planes de nuestros clanes. Automáticamente… ellos lo descubrieron y aparecieron dando comienzo a una batalla… y rebelando algo que me hubiera gustado no saber así-.)

.- así que nos volvemos a ver…Tajima Uchiha… as pensado en lo que te he dicho?..-. Dijo el padre de Hashirama

.- ya Bustuma Senju… te lo eh dicho… no habrá tregua entre nosotros…-. Respondió Tajima hacia el ahora presentado Butsuma

.-hoe… pero si es Tobirama… Jajaja que tal estas Miedicas-. Dijo el hermano de Madara que al parecer estaba con su padre

.-Izuna….. Tan hablador como siempre….. Uchiha….-. Dijo Tobirama hacia Izuna

.-Oto-san…. Izuna..-. Dijo sorprendido Madara

.-Tobirama…Oto-san...- dijo de igual forma sorprendido Hashirama

.- acaso tú eres…..-. Pregunto sorprendido Madara… pero cuando lo hizo tanto Izuna Como Tobirama se lanzaron el uno contra el otro embistiendo sus Katanas una y otra Vez…. Blandiéndola con maestría…. Haciendo leves cortes el uno al otro… en ese momento sus padres que observaban decidieron hacer su acción

(.- Si era posible…. Si se presentaba la oportunidad debíamos acabar con nuestros enemigos... Y más si eran linaje del líder... así que como sabrás…. Era una oportunidad de oro el poder matar al hijo directo de este… así que…-.)

.- Esta es una de mis tantas venganzas… Tajima/Butsuma-. Dijeron ambos líderes mientras saltaban y hacían Gala de una caída rápida y mortal con sus espadas directas hacia los respectivos hijos de su contrincante

En ese momento aparecieron tanto Madara como Hashirama atrás de sus padres… que al mismo tiempo les dieron una patada sacándolos del rumbo….

.-Madara/Hashirama-. Gritaron ambos

.- ya Basta…. Esto se acaba aquí-. Dijo Hashirama

.- por ahora…... -. Dijo Madara mientras lanzaba un Kunai y hería el brazo derecho de Hashirama

.-Maldito… porque?…..-. Pregunto el Senju sacándose el kunai y parando el sangrado

.- porque?... Porque maldito Senju?... por que tu miserable clan mato a mi madre…. Que…por…. por el simple hecho de ser una Uchiha…. Fue asesinada…. Malditos….. Yo… no quiero saber nada de Ustedes….….. No me vuelvas dirigir la palabra con esa asquerosa confianza…. Yo… Acabare contigo… y todo tu estúpido clan…. Por eso… A partir de aquí…. Bailaremos al son de la Muerte….. su mirada… hacia ahora su enemigo…. Revelando su _**Sharingan **_(Ojo Copiador Giratorio)__despertado con 3 Tomoes

.- Oto-san… Mira… ah despertado-. Dijo emocionado Izuna

.- Jajajajaja… esto es mejor de lo que pensaba… Y mira… lo ha despertado por completo…. Que Gran hazaña…. -. Dijo orgulloso Tajima

.-Madara… yo…. pensé que tal vez….-. Dijo preocupado el Senju

.- pues si… Pensaste mal….. Hashirama Senju.-. Dijo retirándose junto a sus Familiares y abandonando así el que seria su último encuentro de amigos de infancia.

(.-Desde hay no volví a ver a Hashirama mientras no fuera en el campo de batalla….. el Tiempo paso…. Y sin darnos cuenta nos convertimos en Lideres de nuestros clanes… yo pude despertar el _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_ (Ojo Copiador Giratorio de Caleidoscopio) por el odio que le tenia a los Senjus al ver Matar a mis familiares y parte de mi clan … por otra parte….. Hashirama logro desarrollar un elemento que se haría leyenda… el _**Mokuton**_ (Elemento Madera)…. Nos volvimos… mmmmm como decirlo… Asquerosamente fuertes…. Pero no fue suficiente para mi….. Yo quería acabar con el…. Mientras que ese Dobe… solo intentaba aliarse conmigo…. Quería hacerse con una tregua entre nosotros… yo seguí resistiéndome… Pero en una de esas batallas….. Tobirama logro hacerle una herida Fatal a Izuna….. Después de eso…. el sueño de ver una era de paz por parte de Izuna paso a mi… yo decidí hacerlo realidad…. Y concluí en que el debía verlo… fue así como me los implante… y obtuve el _**Fuumetsu Mangekyo Sharingan**_ (Ojo Copiador Giratorio de Caleidoscopio de la Eternidad)… así en una ocasión tuve una reunión con ese Bastardo…. Y por supuesto seguía con sus ideales)

.- esos ojos… Que pasó con tu hermano?…-. Pregunto Hashirama ahora mas adulto… este era un ninja mas alto… sus ojos marrones tenían grandes ojeras y ahora mostraba una larga cabellera oscura que llegaba a su cintura. Este lleva puesto una armadura blindada de color rojo similar a la de un samurái. Esta armadura tenía numerosas placas de metal, formada en múltiples dispositivos de protección a lo largo de su cuerpo, en particular: pecho, hombros, muslos y antebrazos.

.- Murió… Y me dejo su fuerza y su sueño… Para darles un futuro al el Uchiha también cambiado… ostentando la ropa que tenia en el Hospital

.- como sabrás e venido a proponerte una ves mas que paremos esto… es hora de darles a nuestros clanes ese futuro que quería tu hermano-. Explico el Senju

.-Me Niego.- dijo Madara sin pensarlo

.-Por favor Madara…. si de verdad quieres cumplir el sueño de Izuna detengamos esto…-. Dijo Hashirama esperanzado de que su antiguo amigo cambiara de opinión

.-No vuelvas a decir su nombre…. Una escoria como tu no tiene derecho a utilizar su sueño como un arma contra mi-. Respondió el líder del clan Uchiha mientras un aura azul cubría su cuerpo

.- Por favor Madara…. Recapacita…. Si logramos un tratado entre nuestros clanes la guerra terminara ya que los demás clanes seguirán nuestro ejemplo. Que no quieres que esto acabe?- dijo Hashirama

.-Déjate de Tonterías Hashirama….. No deseo hacer ningún tratado contigo…. Si es todo lo que tienes que decir…. Déjame acabarte entonces…. Hare que todo el sufrimiento de los Uchiha desaparezca y así vengare la Muerte de Izuna al arrebatarle el hermano a Tobirama… BAILEMOS!- dijo Madara.

.-Madara… -. Dijo deprimido el Senju

En ese momento aparecía una gran columna, luego unas costillas, y unos brazos… en teoría un esqueleto por encima de Madara…... que fue transformándose en una figura humanoide…. Activaba su _**Susanoo **_(Dios del Mar)…. Mientras de la misma forma lanzaba un gran puñetazo con dicho exoesqueleto

.- Madara… Ya… Ya estoy cansado de esto…. Si de verdad quieres esto…. Adelante… déjame mostrarte… la paz que persigo… no…... La que perseguimos alguna vez!-. Dijo Hashirama mientras hacia unas posiciones de manos

**.-Mokuton: Kajukai Korin-.** (Elemento Madera: advenimiento de un mundo de arboles en Flor) dijo el líder del clan Senju mientras unas raíces salían del suelo y atrapaban todo el cuerpo azul en el cual en el centro se encontraba Madara Así mismo unas grandes flores de color rojo salían del suelo

.- "esto no se ve bien…. Esas flores….deben esconder algo…. Pero que tonto, Hashirama" ó Madara mientras se liberaba y empezaba a despedazar cada flor.

.- así que te diste cuenta de lo peligrosas que son…. Pero…..-. Dijo Hashirama mientras Madara era sujetado y no solo por las raíces que salían del suelo si no por los pies ya que había distraído a Madara con las flores para que las atacara a propósito y así le ganase tiempo para cubrir el suelo con otras raíces e inmovilizarlo…. También creo nuevas flores… que al abrirse soltaron un polen de color rojo.

.-Una…Toxina Paralizante? …-. Dijo el ahora débil Madara

.-Madara detén esto…. Esta Batalla no nos llevara a ningún lado…. No tiene ningún sentido.- dijo el Senju

.-Ningún sentido?…acaso la Muerte de Izuna… su sacrificio… no tiene ningún sentido… y pensar que al menos entenderías mi lógica… pero veo que solo eres una desgracia al igual que todo tu patético clan!... los convertiré en polvo por haber matado a mi ultimo hermano!-. Grito Madara mientras expulsaba a un más chakra… aumentado la fuerza del Susanoo explotando las raíces que lo sostenían y despertando del efecto de la Toxina

Rugiendo y expulsando aun mas y mas chakra… enviando a sus escoltas bastantes lejos por la presión….. Incluso Tobirama se veía afectado ya que era empujado hacia atrás lentamente por la fuerza que ejercía Madara…. tanto que lo alejo ya unos 10 metros de donde estaba originalmente.. Ya cuando logro concentrar su vista… lo que vio lo dejo atónito…. Lo que era un exoesqueleto con musculatura forjada con chakra… era ahora… un gigantesco hombre con una armadura samurái tradicional totalmente de color azul… y en el centro de su frente se podía ver un cristal… en el cual se encontraba Madara sonriendo sádicamente

.- esto….. Es imposible-. Dijo sin creer lo que veía Tobirama

**.-Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu **(Elemento Madera: técnica del Hombre de madera)-. Conjuro Hashirama…. así un hombre de madera salió de la tierra el cual era adornado por un dragón de igual elemento.

.-Hashirama!-. Grito el Uchiha

.-Madara!-. Grito el Senju mientras ambas manifestaciones de su poder lanzaban un increíble puñetazo hacia su contrincante… esparciendo una increíble explosión de poder… dando comienzo a una gran batalla

**(N/A: el resto ya lo saben…. Así que para que repetirlo)**

(.-Luchamos un día entero… y pues al final… no pude bailar mas…. En ese momento entendí…. Que era el final…... y que los Uchiha debían se exterminados… pero Hashirama seguía con sus ideales…. Mostro honor…orgullo y fortaleza en esa pelea….. Algo que aun me faltaba por desarrollar… a pesar de eso… yo solo quería que el sueño de Izuna se hiciera realidad…. Debía aceptar? O debía dejar a mi clan desaparecer? Así que decidí… seguir mis instintos y acepte esperando algún momento acabar con el… así empezamos a construir nuestra aldea... con el apoyo del Feudal del fuego claro esta… en ese entonces todo estaba muy caro… y el vago de Hashirama no quería ayudar y no utilizo su Mokuton para hacer casas…. Decía que debía ser construida con nuestro sudor y lagrimas… Sabes cuantas lagrima me saco ese Dobe para construir la aldea? Pero… Tuvimos que hacerlo… y claro todo cobraba vida… era tranquilo… y pacifico)

(.- así el tiempo paso….. y la aldeas empezó a llenarse de personas…llego al punto en que debía tener un nombre…. Un autentico llamado que haría que todo el mundo se sintiera orgulloso de estar hay…. Si… empezó a gustarme la aldea… Tanto así que hasta me anime en darle un nombre…...)

Ambos estaban sentados en la gran pared de piedra en frente de la aldea contemplándola…. Pensando en el futuro de lo que ahora llamaban Hogar… lo que ahora era su sueño haciéndose realidad

.-sabes el feudal pide un titulo y el líder de la aldea… Pienso que seria bueno que se llamara Hokage (Sombra del fuego) no lo crees?-. Dijo Hashirama

.-Suena estupendo…... Hokage...es fuerte… a de pensar que su único trabajo será cuidar de la aldea no?-. Dijo Madara

.- por ahora si… pero con el tiempo tendrá que enfrentarse con un enemigo que creo podría derrotarme…será el papeleo que se haga en la aldea por peticiones o acciones o cosas importantes que sucedan… y quisiera… que tu fueras el Hokage…. Madara… Se que tu querías mucho a tu hermano…. Y quisiera que protejas esta aldea… Quisiera que cada uno de los aldeanos sea un nuevo hermano para ti.- dijo Hashirama de forma muy tranquila demostrando la confianza que le tenia a Madara

.-Hashirama…..-. Dijo sorprendido Madara

.- sabes es hora de ponerle un nombre a la aldea…. Se te ocurre algo?-. Pregunto Hashirama

Al decir esto Hashirama poso su mano en su mentón y empezó a cuadra un nombre en su cabeza…... en ese momento vio a lo lejos en una tienda…. un peluche y se le ocurrió algo que marcaria la mente de Hashirama

.- será la aldea del fuego cuchi-cuchi-. Dijo Madara

.- PERO QUE CLASE DE MAMADAS DICES! TOMATE ESTO MAS ENSERIO!-. Dijo gritando el líder Senju

.- me lo dice el idiota que todo el tiempo quería paz y tranquilidad? Parecías una niña y pensé que querías un nombre bien Gay… además que a estas alturas no te as casado… apuesto a que ni te as besado con una chica Dobe…..-. Dijo burlón Madara

.-C-Como que no… Claro que me e B-besado con una mujer quien me crees?... yo apuesto que eres… un Pollo virgen Teme-. Dijo vengativo Hashirama

.-A QUIEN LE DICES POLLO VIRGEN…. MALDITO AHORA SI QUE CHIGASTE TU SUERTE!-. Dijo enojado el Pollo virgen…... Perdón Madara

.- Jajajajaja ya tranquilízate… Además tú empezaste…. Ya dime… que se te ocurre-. Dijo Hashirama bastante alegre

Una fuerte brisa paso cargándose una lluvia de hojas que rodeo a Madara dándole la oportunidad de sostener una…. Así el resto siguió su curso…. En dirección a la aldea… así mismo soltó la hoja y siguió a las demás dándole un nombre que se grabaría en la historia shinobi

.-pienso que deberíamos llamarla _**Konohagakure no Sato**_ (Aldea oculta entre las Hojas)-. Dijo sonriente Madara

.- que gran imaginación amigo…... te daría un premio a lo obvio….. Pero ya lo sabes verdad?-. Dijo burlón Hashirama

.- Haber tarado…. pediste un nombre y yo te lo doy así que si no te gusta vete al pote-. Dijo furioso Madara

.- bien me voy a buscar un pote….-. Dijo Hashirama retirándose

**.-Susanoo-. **Dijo El Uchiha mientras un puño azul enorme golpeaba a Hashirama por la espalada

.-…...-. No pudo razonar por que el mismo brazo lo sostuvo y lo trajo enfrente de Madara…

.-Miserable…. Te sigues burlando de mi después de todo estos años…. no sabes no me tientes o te mando a la Chingada!-. Dijo ya apunto de reventar Madara

.- solo dije que era obvio….. Claro que me gusta el nombre…. Y así se quedara…. Pero sabes tengo una pregunta-. Dijo el pelinegro

.-ammmm? Que?-. Respondió Madara

.- aun sigues lanzando piedras a las pelotas?… ohhh eso no te hace bien Maricon?…. verdad Madar….-. Pero no logro terminar de decir su broma ya que fue lanzado lejos hasta formar una estrellita

.-VETE A JODER CON TUS CABRAS… CABRON!.- dijo ya con una vena reventada en la frente de la furia y se fue de a trátasela.

(.- y así se quedo…. Por supuesto…. El Dobe de Hashirama quería que el rostro del Hokage fuera grabado en el muro de roca que estaba en frente de la aldea y quería que fuera yo porque mi cara asustaba… después de decir eso… Hashirama no bromeo más conmigo… puesto que cree el **Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku **(Elemento Fuego: Gran aniquilación Ígnea) solo para quemar su inmundo trasero… si… la técnica mas poderosa de elemento fuego creada por venganza… claro fue solo la motivacion jajajajaaj…. El tiempo siguió su curso… Los clanes Sarutobi y shimura se unieron a la aldea…. Todo era estupendo…. Había olvidado todo lo que quería hacer…. Había alcanzado el sueño de Izuna….… la paz me cautivo y creí que todo estaría bien… pero…. Tobirama no confiaba en mí…. Y me mantuvo vigilado… hasta requiso mi Mansión…. Y encontró los Borradores que había creado para mejorar mi Abanico de Batalla, mi Armadura, y un Arma que estaba creando… que no era más que las ideas para colocar una última línea de defensa para esta aldea…. la cual se constituía de un gran cañón la cual capturaba cualquier cantidad de chakra…. La comprimía y la convertía en un Rayo de Máxima densidad capas de destruir todo un frente de batalla… el pensó que lo construía para destruir a los Senjus…. Se lo dijo a toda la aldea y a Hashirama y pues… me empezaron a odiar… empezaron a tratarme como un delincuente, una escoria… un traidor…. Empezaron a aborrecerme… al final…. Perdí hasta la confianza de mi clan e intentaron matarme en varias ocasiones… se eligió una política donde todos pudieran participar…. Llamaron a la democracia…. Así podrían elegir a su líder…..….y Eligieron a Hashirama como el Hokage… después de eso la aldea pedía algo para congregar la paz…. Y querían mi cabeza…. Después de todo lo que hice…. Concluí en que mi camino no era seguir la paz de todos….. Ese era el de mi hermano….… el mío era… mi propia paz...….. Y Mi paz era asesinar a todos los bastardos que me hicieran sufrir…. Empezando por los Senju ya que ellos asesinaron a mis seres queridos… y claro esta vez…. Mi clan que me traiciono…. Debía hundirme en la oscuridad y reconstruirlo todo… ya se había cumplido el sueño de Izuna…. Ahora Seria mi propio sueño…. Y Debía alcanzarlo…..…. Así que abandone la aldea….-.)

(.- intente destruir lo que alguna vez llame Hogar… en 2 ocasiones…. Pero la última utilice un tabú entre los Uchiha…. El Poder de Kyubi… fue así como empezó lo que seria… "el Choque entre los dioses"-.)

Se encontraron en un Gran Valle…... Ya había pasado años desde que había desertado de la aldea…. Esta era su 3er encuentro pero estaba vez…..

.- Veo que al fin te casaste Hashirama…. Me alegra que alguien mas fuera de Tobirama vaya a llorar los resto que queden de ti… claro si queda alguno-. Dijo Madara Montado en la cabeza del Kyubi… vestido con su armadura de batalla

.-Madara… En verdad quieres seguir…. Por favor…. Ya basta…. Si lo que quieres es el puesto podrías esperar y podrías ser el **Nindaime Hokage** (segunda sombra del fuego)-. Dijo Hashirama también con su armadura de Batalla y encima de la rama de un gran árbol.

.-No me interesa tu puesto….. y si lo fuera el caso… la aldea escogería a Tobirama. Deseo alcanzar La paz… mi Paz….. Esa aldea forma nada más que las personas destinada a propagar más mal…. Los destruiré… a ti y a todos…. Ya no me importan los Uchiha…. Ahora… Todo empezara de Cero. Dijo ya enojado Madara mientras saltaba….

Hashirama reaccionó igual y se lanzo con sus zanbato… chocando contra Madara que llevaba una guadaña unida con a las cadenas final de su **Gunbai. **Maniobraron una cantidad asombrosa de movimientos para herir a su contrincante…. Las chispas volaban mientras concentraban su vista en los objetivos que querían golpear y al mismo tiempo defenderse de los ataques de otro…ejercieron presión y se volvieron a sus lugares del cual habían abandonado

.-No permitiré que les hagas daños a las personas que buscan la paz… Una verdadera paz…. Así que peleare Madara…**Mokuton, Mokuryuu No Jutsu **(Elemento Madera, Técnica del Dragón de Madera)-. Dijo Hashirama mientras hacia una secuencia de sellos manuales

De repente… saliendo del suelo una gran raíz la cual tomo la forma de un Dragón…. Y se lanzo inmediatamente sobre el Kyubi…. Esto solo hiso sonreír sádicamente a Madara…ya había logrado provocar a su enemigo y empezaría una batalla que le encantaría….. Esta enredo al Kyubi y rápidamente ataco a Madara… este salto y se protegió del segundo ataque que propinaba el dragón con su abanico… así desvió este y contraatacó con un asombroso puñetazo que descoloco al dragón permitiendo al Kyubi destrozarlo con sus garras

.- así es Hashirama… permíteme demostrarte que tu sueño es solo una ilusión que desaparecerá con algo llamado poder… eso… Si es algo real…..Bailemos!-. Dijo muy confiado Madara

.-**Mokuton, Mokujin no Jutsu** (Elemento Madera, Técnica del Hombre de Madera)-. Dijo Hashirama sin perder tiempo

Así de los restos del dragón… salió un puño que golpeo al Kyubi lanzándolo a unos metros…. Automáticamente de ese puño se formo un hombre de Madera el cual salto y decidido quiso golpear a Madara… pero fue detenido por el Susanoo de Madara que lo protegió de lo que seria un buen golpe…. Con la gran presión exigida entre los gigantes se formo una gran cúlpala de presión mandando todo los escombros a kilómetros…

Al desaparecer el polvo mostro algo nunca antes visto… el Kyubi para ser protegido del impacto fue recubierto por el Susanoo de Madara… la combinación más poderosa entre defensiva y ofensiva.

.-Vaya Hashirama te escondes de algo tan insignificante como ese vientecito…... empiezo a perder respeto por ti sabes?...-. Dijo Madara frente del protegido Hashirama quien estaba cubierto por unas gruesas capas de madera

.- que ingenioso Maldito… aumentar el poder del Bijuu con tu Susanoo… te compraría la idea…. Pero no tengo efectivo ahora… aceptas trueques?-. Dijo Hashirama quien empezaba a preocuparse por la idea de Madara

Madara no respondió tan solo lanzo su espada intentando cortar a Hashirama… este se protegió de nuevo invocando un par de brazos de madera y empezó a reunir una cantidad considerable de chakra…..

(.- fue un buen baile… destrozamos el lugar… pero creí que yo saldría victorioso….. que criajo fui… no contaba con que Hashirama aprendería algo nuevo… **Sennin Modo **(Modo Sabio)…. Y lo aprendí del modo feo…. Tras 5 horas de pelea…. Perdí…. Me apuñalo por la espalda…. Algo muy impropio de el.)

.-Hashirama…. Maldito….- dijo Madara

.- no dejare que destruyas nuestro sueño… No… Mi aldea…-. Dijo Hashirama mientras retiraba su katana del pecho de Madara.

Así Madara callo junto a sus utensilios de Batalla… cansado y agonizando….

.-Un día veras…. Que todo lo que hice fue por un bien… cuando ese día llegue… serás consumido por la oscuridad….-. Dijo ya cerrando sus ojos…

.- No Madara…. no caeré… Puesto que ya pase por eso…yo e vivido lo mismo que tu recuerdas?… y mírame…. Tu cediste por voluntad… yo resistí para ver un mañana… hoy as pagado por tu error…. Y si hubieras vivido mas… pagarías igual por eso…. el destino es muy cruel… siempre te regresara lo que hagas con el mismo Kunai…-. Dijo Hashirama a su antiguo amigo…. Haciendo que este se sorprendiera y dijera sus últimas palabras

.- Hashirama…antes de irme…. Felicidades por…..tu Boda.- dijo sin aliento el Uchiha soltando una ultima sonrisa para el…y así fue hundiéndose en el agua y muriendo ante el Senju

Una suave brisa paso….. Cargándose las lagrimas de lamento de Hashirama…. Mientras recordaba los buenos actos y como vivió su amigo y los momentos que paso con el… y las bromas que se hicieron….

.-Gracias….…Madara…..-. Dijo triste y abatido sin contener las gruesas lagrimas…..

(.- lo que Hashirama y yo tampoco contábamos es que el corte fue en el lado derecho… donde habitualmente se encuentra el corazón…. Pero por un defecto de nacimiento… mi corazón estaba del lado izquierdo… Tan solo rozo unas arterias…. Pero logre sobrevivir… coloque un Genjutsu… El cual le hacia parecer que estaba mi cuerpo hay y así pude engañar a Hashirama y me creyó muerto….…. Tras escuchar las palabras de ese Bastardo… encontré en el fondo de mi ser… que era verdad… jamás demostré mi inocencia… tan solo me fui como un cobarde sin afrontar mis problemas… por que había perdido la cordura por perder esa paz…. Que en realidad si deseaba…. Y me deje llevar por la oscuridad…-. )

(.- tome una vida de trotamundos por un tiempo….. quería calmar mi alma…viaje por las 5 grandes naciones… me sorprendió ver que en estas se crearon también las aldeas ninjas… hasta nombraron sus kages… era asombrosamente copiones…. También me había enterado que Hashirama había agrandado su sueño… ahora quería lograr la paz en todo el continente… ese tonto…. Cada vez mas grande…así que me dije porque no empiezo desde cero..?... tal vez… un día… pueda encontrar un buen final para mi triste alma… así que me fui del continente…. Y llegue al lo que se conoce hoy… bueno siempre ah sido el Imperio.-.)

(.-y así fue…. Me establecí por unos años…. Trabajaba como Herrero… la práctica con las armas no se podía dejar de lado…. No se ganaba mucho pero se vivía tranquilamente…. aunque…. Por estar concentrado en mis problemas nunca capte el desastre que se armaba…. Si los clanes estaban en guerra… entonces que era esto?... descubrí que estas tierras eran peores…. Las ambiciones de poder, dinero… incluso de la vida…. Los campesinos eran asesinados por psicópatas no solo que habían en estas tierras si no hasta de los mismo altos rangos…. La injusticia era la ley…..…. Las personas eran tratadas como juguetes… como cosas desechables…..… ni que hablar del Emperador este deseaba agrandar el territorio de sus dominios… era tanto así su codicia que estaba en guerra con los demás países que controlaban los demás territorios… Además de que tenia planes de atacar el continente elemental….. Por supuesto yo no dejaría que eso pasase… no quería que Hashirama tuviera que preocuparse por mas Guerras… así que decidí actuar… cada vez que un equipo de expedición salía…. Yo mismo los aplastaba…. Me adelantaba a los ataques que mandaban…. Incluso me tome la diversión de declararle la guerra al imperio… si me delate… por eso que hasta Brath conoce de mi…. Creo que demostré mucho poder …..… en fin pelee días y noches reduciendo sus fuerzas….. Hasta que aparecieron los portadores de las Armas más poderosas nunca antes creadas…Ellos las llamaban **Teigu**….. Estos si dieron Un buen Baile…... pero…. Cuando me enfrente al Emperador…. Esa fue otra historia…. Al parecer su Teigu era un tanto especial e igualamos…. Aunque si te soy sincero me hubiera derrotado…. Tras salir de allí…. Les aclare que jamás se metieran con este continente o se las verían conmigo… Luego de eso me fui de ese continente y volví a este…. Decidí que ya que no podría cuidar en la luz la aldea….seria la sombra de esta…. Seguí viajando descubriendo posibles ataques o complot para la paz….al parecer había creado nuevas aldeas… así que era mas sospechoso… pero al parecer eran nuevas organizaciones ninjas que seguía un camino de tranquilidad …. Pero había una que era extremadamente fuerte…... Tanto que me atrevía a decir que competían contra la Hoja así que para evitar incidente fui a investigar… Era….…...**Uzushiogakure no Sato** (Aldea oculta del Remolino)…-.)

Madara llego a la dicha aldea… Naturalmente no debía preocuparse mucho por su apariencia puesto que estaba "muerto"… pero era mejor prevenir e iba cubierto por una túnica de color negro

.-"bueno estamos aquí… hora de investigar"…..-. Pensó Madara mientras se adentraba a la aldea… pero choco contra una Barrera…. Sin previo aviso fue acorralado por una cantidad considerable de ninjas… estos empezaron a formar unos sellos e implantaron un unas marcas en todo el cuerpo de Madara restringiendo sus movimientos.

.- pero que…-. Dijo Madara intentando soltar la atadura

.- esta barrera detecta los las intenciones de las personas… por lo que vi choco con esta lo que quiere decir nada bueno se trae…. Es un espía verdad?-. Dijo el ninja mientras sacaba un pergamino

.- "que asombroso…. Una barrera que es capaz de detectar los sentimientos y otro que es capaz de detener mis movimientos… usan **Fuinjutsu **(Técnica de Sellado) a un nivel muy elevado…"-. Pensó el pelinegro mientras el ninja se acercaba

.- así que no hablara… tomare eso como un si…. Muchachos llévenselo a…..-. Pero no logro terminar cuando una voz lo callo

.-A MI CASA!-. Dijo la vos de alguien… así mismo el ninja se volteo y dijo

.- haber quien putos dijo…-. Pero lo que vio lo dejo sudando…. Delante de el estaba una señorita de cabellos rojos recogido en una coleta alta… de ojos Gris-violeta…. O bueno eso se concluía ya que solo se le veía uno ya que un flequillo tapaba su ojo derecho… para lo mejor de todo tenia un cuerpo escultural…. Se podía decir que tenía unos senos del mas allá…. Ya que tenía copa 36 DDD… una cintura delgada y unos glúteos bien formados… Una mujer muy atractiva…. Llevaba unos pantalones largos de color azul marino y unas zapatillas de tacón alto y una Blusa negra que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

**(N/A: es un poco parecida a Erza… no es ella… solo parecida)**

.-Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku…..Kumina! -. Dijo sorprendido el ninja

.-Haber que no Oíste? Dije que le deis posada en mi casa-. Dijo la nombrada Kumina….

.-pero…. Pero es que no ve…. Este sujeto fue rechazado por la barrera así que…-. Dijo el sujeto… pero fue callado por la agradable comunicación de Kumina

.- alguien quiere que le arranque las pelotas verdad?... tal vez te guste andar bien cojo por el resto de tu vida… verdad?...-. Dijo Kumina muy alegre

Ni lento ni perezoso… el sujeto mando a que soltaran a Madara y lo dejo pasar la barrera….

.-Sabes que a tu padre no le gustara esto-. Dijo el ninja tratando de intimidar a Kumina

.-Dile al Ruco que se Joda…..-. Dijo Kumina mientras le daba una señal bastante bonita

Mientras iban caminando Madara no dejaba de preguntarse porque lo había salvado… o más bien le había quitado ese problema

.-Tranquilo…... no tienes que agradecerme…-. Dijo Kumina seria

.-tampoco es que pensaba hacerlo… Ahora dime… que te traes con esto-. Dijo Madara

.-Nada….. Solo quiero… Que me hagas un Favor….-. Dijo melosa Kumina mientras se acercaba a Madara… sacándole un Gran sonrojo….

El Uchiha mas grande…. Reconocido por su inmenso poder se vio obligado a retroceder…. Ninguna de todas las batallas que había tenido le había preparado para algo así.

.-Q-que clase de favor-. Dijo nerviosos y aun Ruborizado Madara

.- ahhhh vamos… Que crees que necesite una chica sola como yo?…. Kumina mientras se acercaba mas y mas tan cerca del pelinegro.

Este estaba como un tomate….. Su corazón latía a 1000 por hora… no sabia que hacer… jamás se había preocupado por ese tipo de situaciones…

.-Ahhhh de seguro no puedes responder…. Ven hablemos en mi casa…..-. Dijo Kumina mientras lo agarraba y lo llevaba corriendo a su casa

Después de unos minutos… llegaron a una casa bastante grande…. Kumina abrió la puerta y permitió que su acompañante pasara y se sentara en la sala… luego entro y cerró la puerta… Madara aun tenia Fiebre ya que botaba un gran vapor y el color no se le quitaba de la cabeza…

.-ahh estas nervioso?-. Dijo Kumina poniendo su voz en un tono muy seductor….

.-No para nada… ahora dime que necesitas?-. Dijo intentando ser frio pero no podía… su mente empezaba a jugarle fantasías

De la nada la cara melosa de Kumina cambio a una sádica y salieron una cantidad asombrosa de shuriken de toda la sala de su casa… Madara sin perder tiempo activó su Mangekyo Sharingan. y llamo a su Susanoo que le protegió con la primera fase de su transformación

**(N/A: el techo es alto así que no se destruyo)**

.- justo como pensé…hombre de cabello negro con tono azulado… largo hasta la cintura…. Flequillo del lado derecho… Mangekyo Sharingan… Susanoo Azul… Sabia que eras Uchiha Madara…. parece que el Hokage no logro Matarte después de todo-. Dijo Kumina sonriendo más calmadamente

.- así que solo querías traerme aquí e intentar hacer su trabajo… si sabes quien soy… entonces sabes que esta aldea será destruida no?-. Dijo Madara recuperando la cordura y mostrando su Naturaleza fría… única e inigualable

.- en realidad no-. Dijo despreocupada Kumina

.-entonces? Si no planeas vértelas conmigo que pretendes? Porque me ayudaste a entrara a sabiendas de quien soy…-. Dijo un poco molesto Madara

.-hay ya tranquilo…... solo quiero que me ayudes en algo….-. Dijo sonriente Kumina dándole confianza al Uchiha.

.-dime…...- respondió el Uchiha

.-entonces así como así me ayudaras? Sin saber que es vaya que buena persona-. Dijo Kumina con estrellas en sus ojos

.- yo no he dicho nada… tan solo quiero saber la causa la cual te a llevado tan lejos como para tratar con un traidor de la Hoja-. Dijo frio Madara….

Kumina se dirigió a la cocina haciéndole señas al pelinegro que la siguiera…. Al llegar hay puso una tetera a hervir y se sentó en la mesa.

.- se ve que no eres tan malo como dicen los rumores… creo que confiare en ti… vale?... Como sabrás Uzushiogakure esta formada antes que todo por el clan Uzumaki…. Somos familia del clan Senju…. Bueno algo así como primos jeje… en fin…. Nuestro clan se caracteriza por ser el mas fuerte en el arte del Fuinjutsu…. es nuestro orgullo… mi padre… el líder de la aldea… cree que es indispensable que todos sepamos ese arte… hasta a eliminado la sección de Ninjutsu y Genjutsu en la academia…. A mi parecer es una negligencia de su parte creerse invencible por nuestra maestría en el sellado… así que si alguien puede derrotar a mi padre con algunas de las otras técnicas Shinobis se que eso lo hará cambiara de opinión… no quiero que nadie en la aldea fallezca por esto…... Aunque estamos en paz se que en cualquier momento pasara algo y quiero que esta aldea viva… Sabes Uzu fue construida por mi madre… Este era su sueño-. Dijo Kumina revelando el porque de todo el Rollo con Madara

La tetera sonó y Kumina fue a apagarla… Después preparo un te con este y le sirvió al Uchiha…. Madara estaba pensativo… Meditaba la situación… ahora no quería ocasionar mas problemas… ya bastante hizo en Konoha… pero al decir que Uzu era el producto de un sueño… uno igual que el sueño de crear Konoha que Fue de Hashirama y la paz para su clan que fue de Izuna…... le recordaba esos momentos que paso con ellos dos….. El ya no podía proteger esos sueños…

.- Me parece mejor si tu lo derrotas no?... así tu misma le demostraras tu valía como shinobi y el se dará de cuenta que a un ninja jamás se debe confiar en sus habilidades y siempre ir mejorando-. Dijo sonriente el Uchiha mientras agarraba la taza…

.- mi valía? Baka! Soy la mejor Kunoichi en toda la aldea…. Mi habilidades son casi iguales a mi padre… bueno aun me falta mucho… pero a diferencia de el…. Yo si uso Ninjutsu y Taijutsu-. Dijo orgullosa Kumina

.-y Genjutsu?-. Pregunto curioso Madara

.-pues…. Eso no se me da jajajajajaja-. Respondió ahora nerviosa Kumina

.- bueno una razón para empezar…..si te importa me voy…. Te veo mañana temprano… -. Dijo enigmático el pelinegro

.-ehhh?-. Pregunto la pelirroja

.-que eres tonta o que? Quieres derrotar a tu padre por un bien para esta aldea no?... entonces como pago por no joderme el día… te entrenare…..-. Dijo sonriendo Madara…

Kumina parpadeo varias veces… Camino un poco y coloco la taza en la mesa y reacciono como cualquier chica lo haría….. o no?... pego un salto y Abrazo fuertemente al Uchiha restregando su rostro en sus generoso atributos

.-Gracias!.- dijo toda emocionada la Uzumaki…. Asfixiando al pobre Uchiha

En ese momento se abrió la puerta develando a un Hombre de edad avanzada… bueno eso decía su cabello… ya que este era largo y le llegaba hasta la cintura recogidos en una coleta baja tenia ojos Grises.. Aunque su físico mostraba una edad de 40 años… tenia una cinta violeta en su frente con la insignia del clan Uzumaki… llevaba una yukata de igual color con franjas blancas. Una sandalias tradicionales y… mas nada se ve que era simple el hombre.

.-hoe Kumina explícame eso de que permitiste que…..-. Pero quedo mudo ante el inoportuno momento en que llego

.-ahhhh Ruco Kaito…. Que haces aquí?-. Dijo sorprendida Kumina soltando a Madara que callo casi muerto por la falta de Aire

.-haber… cuantas veces te eh dicho que me digas Padre….. y quiero que me expliques… esta situación AHORA MISMO!….-. Dijo serio y muy molesto el hombre

.-bueno pues…..pues….…...EHHHHHHHHH! AQUI NO PASO NADA!-. Dijo nerviosa y ruborizada la Uzumaki mientras agarraba al Uchiha y lo aventaba fuera de su casa rompiendo el techo y dejando volar a la leyenda mientras este daba un chillido en el aire…

(.-si….. así conocí a Kumina Uzumaki ….. ella era una chica bastante Hiperactiva…pero sensata a la hora de actuar… divertida, graciosa, y bastante Malvada en cuanto a bromas se trataba…. Cuando empecé a entrenarla mostraba habilidades increíbles en cuanto a Taijutsu y Fuinjutsu… pero a la hora del Ninjutsu… Pues me costaba creer que eran ninjas… al parecer su poder solo se basaba en el sellado…. Por suerte su Biblioteca contenía Una cantidad Ridícula de información y Jutsus…. Eso facilito todo ya que sus elementos eran Fuego y Tierra… de que por si el fuego no habría problema ya que ese era mi elemento afín pero la tierra era otra historia ya que no poseía habilidad en ese elemento….…. Tarde años en enfocar su poder en el Arte Ninja…. Y en Genjutsu…. Lo olvidamos… era Malísima… por otra parte compensaba esa desventaja con su arte culinaria… Kumina era una chica Hogareña… cuando se sentía alegre le gustaba invitarme a cenar…... su forma de ser era muy agradable… o tal vez me callo bien por que… Ella quería cumplir la combinación de los sueños que intente proteger y destruir… quería proteger la aldea y a su clan… pero esa chica… cuando tenia oportunidad le gustaba hacerme jugarretas… Nunca olvidare aquella vez…..)

Madara llegaba del entrenamiento de Kumina… en todo ese tiempo alquilo una Casa y empezó a acomodarse en esta… abrió la puerta y se quito la ropa que tenia (la misma que cargaba antes y ahora…)… estaba un poco estresado por las faltas de Kumina…. Sabia que era difícil… pero no creyó que tanto… y se fue a bañar…. Agarro una toalla y se la coloco en la cintura….

.-ahhhh debí haberme negado y haberme ido…. Son familia así que no hay riesgos para Konoha…-. Dijo Madara mientras abría la llave de la regadera y empezaba a refrescarse.-"pero es un buen lugar…. Es parecido a la hoja… todo seria perfecto si ella no molestara tanto…"-.

Siguió restregándose hasta que decidió utilizar el jabón…. Así mismo termino y prosiguió a usar el Champú mientras seguía pensando en voz alta…..

.- bueno tampoco es que me caiga tan mal… ella tiene….-. Dijo Madara mientras se restregaba su cabellera pero fue interrumpido y ayudado en su lavado de cabello

.-un gran trasero verdad?-. Dijo una voz atrás de el….

.-si…. Un gran trasero… QUE?-. Dijo volteando se rápidamente para luego contener su desmayo…. Era Kumina en ropa interior dentro del baño

.-hay que pervertido es….. y? que mas tengo?-. Dijo cariñosa Kumina

.-q-q-q-que rayos haces aquí?-. Dijo ruborizado Madara mientras agarraba su toalla y se la colocaba en la cintura

.-venia a ver a mi Sensei…-. Respondió Kumina

.-HA VER QUE ESO NO TE LO CREES NI TU MISMA….. SI HUBIERA SIDO ESO ME HUBIERAS ESPERADO AFUERA!-. Grito el Uchiha

.-hay ya…. Que aguafiestas es jajajajajaja…. Que? No me diga que nunca ha visto así una mujer tan hermosa como yo?-. Dijo seductoramente la Uzumaki

.-déjate de tonterías…. Estas hablando con Uchiha Madara el más grande ninja nunca antes existido…. Claro que e visto muchas mujeres como tu….-. Dijo nervioso el mentiroso… perdón Madara

.-claro y las has visto tan cerca-. Dijo más seductora arrinconando a Madara contra la pared y colocando sus atributos en todo el pecho del pelinegro.

Estaban muy cerca…... tanto que Madara podía sentir el aliento y el dulce aroma de Kumina… en ese momento la imaginación de Madara empezaba a volar…. Pero hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar que ese lado lo absorbiera….

.-sabes para ser el traidor mas grande de Konoha…. eres todo lo contrario a lo que dicen….. -. Dijo Kumina mirando de frente a Madara

.-a que te refieres? -. Pregunto el Uchiha

.-si…no eres una persona oscura como dicen todos…. Puedo sentir que solo estas confundido… Hashirama dijo que eras una buena persona a pesar de todas las cosas que hiciste… mi padre y yo podemos sentir los sentimientos de las personas…. Es una habilidad que solo la familia real Uzumaki posee… y detectamos que el sufría por tu perdida… se ve que eran muy buenos amigos… Mito se cautivo por la forma de ser de Hashirama y quiso ayudarlo…. Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos… le ayudo mejorar y a entrenar… bueno ella le enseño el Sennin modo…y se convirtió en su nuevo apoyo….Al final se enamoraron y míralos ahora… Ya tiene una nieta… Pero tu…que tienes guardado?… que es lo que te tiene así? Kumina… en ese momento Madara miro sus ojos los cuales guardaban tristeza

.-el y yo somos prácticamente iguales…pero Hashirama nunca dejo que la oscuridad se apoderada de el… mientras yo recurrí a ella por ser un cobarde… y mírame ahora…. Solo soy la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui… mi sueño era traer mi propia paz… pero a que costo? Matar el sueño de mi mejor amigo y mi hermano?... solo soy una escoria…. Intente destruir lo que realmente quería….pero no lo aceptaba…..pelear contra Hashirama…. Era como enfrentar el yo que no quería olvidar esos sueños y a las personas que lo llevaron hasta donde estaba…. Mi clan….mis hermanos… el mismo Hashirama… no merezco estar con vida…..…. -. Fueron las palabras guardadas del legendario Uchiha

En ese momento Kumina poso su mano en un lado del rostro Madara… esto sorprendió al Uchiha que volvió a fijarse en su aprendiz… esta tenia una pequeña sonrisa y estaba un poco ruborizada….. Madara jamás la había visto así….. Pero verla de esa forma hacia que su corazón latiera muy rápido.

.-por fin veo…... al verdadero Madara…. muy suavemente Kumina.

Ambos seguían muy cerca… e igual de sonrojados…. Y empezaron a acercarse…. Más….. Cada vez mas….. Mucho más… tenían sus labios a milímetros…

.-disculpe -. Se oyó atrás de la puerta del baño mientras se abría y mostraba a la dueña de la casa… que oí unos gritos…-. Pero se quedo muda cuando vio la escena….- señorita Kumina… que hace aquí?-.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a la señora… hasta que Kumina actuó…

.-EHHHHHHH AQUÍ NO PASA NADA!-. Grito Kumina toda sonrojada mientras agarraba a Madara de la toalla y lo mandaba fuera de la casa… mientras este maldecía su suerte y aparecía censurado en cámara y desaparecía en el crepúsculo

(.-si… ella tenia una forma de actuar muy extraña…..y por suerte o por alguna extraña razón….. nadie más aparte de Kumina sabia que yo era un Uchiha…. … bueno después de ese día…. Todo eso cambio…. Ese día… fue….-.)

El día llego y Kumina estaba preparada…. Reto al Uzukage a una Batalla…. Estos asistieron en un campo de entrenamiento del Kage donde casi toda la aldea fue a ver la pelea…..Kumina se dispuso demostrar su teoría….. Ella llevaba el traje ninja de Uzu el cual era parecido al de Konoha solo que este tenia hombreras y protectores en las piernas y era de color azul tenia una cinta de color negro en su frente y tenia su cabello con una cola baja al igual que el Kage… mientras el Sujeto mas fuerte de la aldea….Kaito Uzumaki… que era su padre… este iba vestido con una armadura tradicional parecida a la de los Samurái… pero esta era de color purpura

.-Kumina ya te dije que nada puede contra el Fuinjutsu…. No importa que tanto te esfuerces olvidemos esto y vuelve a casa….,…-. Dijo amable el Kage

.- no Ruco…. No dejare que mi gente muera por nuestra falta de formación…. La guerra ya esta afuera y necesito que permitas el acceso a las otras artes… ven te demostrare que nuestros camaradas están incompletos…..-. Dijo decidida Kumina

.- ya as probado varias veces…. La única forma es que exista alguien capaz de vencerme en una batalla y tú sabes perfectamente que el ni el mocoso de Hashirama que es conocido como el **Shinobi no kami** (dios shinobi) puede contra mí… tal vez Mito pueda…. pero como sabrás seguiría siendo en nuestro campo….. Así que ríndete…. De una buena vez… nuestro Fuinjutsu es el arte más poderosa nunca antes creada-. Dijo Kaito mientras el pueblo gritaba

.- entonces… Superare a Hashirama… superare a Nee-san….. Te superare…yo…..Me convertiré en el nuevo Uzukage!-. Dijo Kumina mientras desaparecía a una velocidad increíble.

Apareciendo detrás de Kaito e intento patearlo…. Este se defendió con su antebrazo siendo empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza… si perder tiempo se lanzo a su padre lazando múltiples golpes repelidos por las manos del Kage.. La pelirroja salto y le asesto una patada en la costilla… este resistió y sostuvo su pie y dando unos giros la mando contra un árbol… Kumina con el impulso dio giros en el aire y coloco sus pies en el troco impulsándose contra su padre y destrozando el árbol…. Consiguiendo así más velocidad… la cual fue suficiente para golpear el tórax de Kaito mandándolo contra el suelo… pero no fue suficiente para la Uzumaki…. Esta dio otro salto y levanto su pie derecho para golpearlo de nuevo… el líder de la aldea aun conteniendo el dolor… reacciono y evito el ataque el cual destrozo el suelo de la fuerza… El Kage al esforzarse tosió una bocanada de sangre…. Lo cual le dio tiempo a Kumina de correr y golpearlo en el rostro mandándolo contra otros arboles…..

.-Parece que en el combate llevo la ventaja-. Dijo orgullosa Kumina… mientras de los arboles se levantaba Kaito

.-parece que si…... no lo niego…..pero te as dado cuenta?-. Dijo el Kage sonriendo

.-cuenta?...-. Pregunto Kumina mientras veía que en sus piernas, brazos y pecho tenía unos sellos los cuales se conectaban con otras líneas

**.-Atadura quíntuple de fusión: Activada-.** Revelo Kaito haciendo unos sellos de manos… mientras las marcas en Kumina brillaban y contenía sus músculos y los retraía a su cuerpo mandándola al suelo….

.- pero en que momento…?-. Dijo Kumina mientras recordaba… la primera patada, los golpes que le mando, la segunda patada, cuando lo golpeo en el pecho…. Todo ese tiempo estuvo buscando la oportunidad y lo consiguió….. Por eso no se defendió correctamente….

.-Ahora si te diste cuenta?... Las posibilidades de hacer sellados son infinitas… Si se emplean de forma correcta puedes acabara rápidamente… vez?... Esto acabo-. Dijo serio el Kage

.-si… acabo… DE EMPEZAR!-. Dijo Kumina con sus manos en la cintura y sus pies pegados (acostada en el suelo derecha….) y haciendo un esfuerzo puso su mano derecha en el suelo y conjuraba un Jutsu.-** Doton: Doryū Datsu **(Elemento tierra: cañón de dragón de tierra)**-.**

En ese momento el suelo en que se encontraba salió el rostro de un dragón de tierra… este abrió sus fauces y empezó a lanzar bolas de lodo que fueron a impactar contra el Kage,…. este sorprendido intento esquivarlo pero una de ellas le dio en sus manos que formaban el sello… despegándolas…. Así desintegrando el sello y permitiéndole a Kumina levantarse y separase de su contrincante.

.-ves? Ni siquiera el Fuinjutsu es perfecto…. Cada Jutsu tiene su punto débil… incluso el sellado…-. Dijo sonriente Kumina

.-"descubrió el núcleo del Jutsu y de alguna forma logro moldear chakra…pero cuando?" ó Kaito…

.-fue en el momento en que sostuviste mi pierna…. Lo mantuve concentrado por si algo pasaba-. Respondió la pelirroja al pensamiento de su padre que sabia en que pensaba

Un poco más lejos de todas las personas… arriba en una rama Madara veía la pelea sonriendo confiado…

.-"moldear y mantener el chakra….…. Un shinobi siempre debe ver lo imprevisto… por eso Siempre debe tener una carta bajo la manga… Kumina…. Lo haces muy bien"-. Pensó orgulloso Madara.

Volviendo al encuentro…. Kaito sonreía de la emoción…. Al parecer Kumina era más fuerte…. Daría una buena batalla…

.-Kumina… sin duda as entrenado para esto…. -. Dijo el Kage mientras agarraba un pergamino de su bolsa ninja…..- pero…. Si de verdad quieres desechar el Fuinjut…-. Pero fue interrumpido por Kumina

.-YO NO LO QUIERO OLVIDAR!... Soy una Uzumaki… Si olvido mis raíces…. Es como si olvidara mi sueño-. Dijo Kumina mientras su mirada confiada cambiaba a una mas seria… una con un brillo que llamo la atención de Madara

.-tu sueño…..-. Dijo Kaito un poco intrigado

.-ya te lo dije…. Yo seré quien proteja esta aldea y el clan…..no como tu que los llevaras a la destrucción por tu negligencia-. Dijo Kumina antes de volver a lanzarse contra su padre….. este lanzo su pergamino al cielo mientras se enfrascaba de nuevo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el cual Kumina lanzaba patadas al rostro de Kaito pero este tan solo retrocedía y anticipaba sus ataques… con esa rutina el esperaba que siguiera así hasta que un momento a otro desapareció y lo tumbo con una patada rastrera. Así se separo y formo unos sellos a alta velocidad

**.-****Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)**-. **Dijo Kumina mientras escupía una cantidad de fuego que se fue acumulando hasta convertirse en una esfera de dicho elemento

Antes que la esfera impactara con su padre que apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar… callo el pergamino atrás de el que lo atajo con su mano derecha mientras posicionaba la mano izquierda en un sello

.- **sello de marcas de luz oscura: Primera**-. -. En eso el fuego lo alcanzo mientras este quemaba el sitio…pero el fuego fue cortado a la mitad.

.-I-Imposible… esa es…..-. Dijo sorprendida Kumina

.-así es Kumina…. Peleare contigo con todo mi poder así que espero lo mismo de tu parte…este es el pergamino de bestia de los cuales yo dispongo….-. Dijo serio el Kage mientras un enorme Lobo de 2 cabezas de color negro se alzaba al combate

.- entonces yo también peleare en serio….-. Dijo en serio Kumina mientras bolsa sacaba también un pergamino y liberaba el sello sacando nada más y nada menos que el Gunbai de Madara.

.-un abanico de batalla?... y tiene el símbolo del clan Uchiha….. Muy extraño de ti usar ese tipo de armas…-. Dijo sin mucho asombro Kaito…

Así ambos se lanzaron al combate…. Kumina logro esquivar los fauces del lobo mientras su padre preparaba unos sellos explosivos y se los lanzaba… la Uzumaki solo podía correr y escapar de ambos ataques…. Pero tras un rato pudo posicionarse atrás del lobo sin que su padre se diera de cuenta

.-**Katon: Zukkoku **(Elemento fuego: Cañón de Fuego)-. Dijo Kumina mientras soplaba una llamara de fuego se dirigía po detrás del lobo

.- por favor eso no sirve de nada-. Se burlo el Uzumaki

.- ah si? Que tal con esto-. Dijo desafiante Kumina mientras agitaba el abanico logrando una corriente de aire asombrosa Maximizando el lanzallamas anterior. Convirtiéndolo en un en una flecha de fuego de gran magnitud…. Kaito al ver el peligro salto de la cabeza del lobo… la gran flecha consumió a la bestia y los arboles arrastrando todo un espacio

.-"increíble… quemo al lobo… Incluido los arboles enfrente…supo manejar a la perfección esa arma…. -. Pensó maravillado el Kage antes de aterrizar.

.-Pues tendrás que esforzarte mas Ruco si sigues así….. Te venceré rápido y fácil-. Dijo confiada de nuevo Kumina mientras empezaba a jadear

.-"su espíritu tiene mucha energía… pero su cuerpo no… pero si quiero convencerla…tendré que usarlos…."-. Pensó Kaito antes de extender su pergamino más… casi al final donde extrajo 2 pergaminos… uno negro y uno azul con los bordes negros y plateados.

Kumina vio esto pego un salto hacia atrás ganado espacio y tomando posición de batalla… Kaito lanzo el pergamino tricolor al cielo mientras sostenía el negro en su boca y hacia unos sellos manuales.

**.-"sello de marcas de luz Oscura: Caótica"**. En ese momento lanzo el pergamino al cielo mientras el otro caía… Kumina sin perder tiempo se lanzo al ataque antes que recuperara el otro pergamino… pero una luz la golpeo mandándola con gran fuerza contra varios arboles… hay Kaito sostuvo el otro pergamino con sus dientes mientras hacia otra cadenas de sellos y se detenía en el del tigre… hay "escupió" el rollo a sus pulgares mientras se concentraba… en este mientras la luz que golpeo a Kumina empezaba a tomar forma como un enorme centauro con una pesada armadura la cual tenia una casco, una pechera, unas hombreras y unos guantes… parecía muy usada… también tenia una lanza con filo en ambos extremos que llegaban desde el agarre hasta la punta… y un gran escudo

En ese momento Kumina se levantaba… estaba bastante golpeada… tenia cortes en varias parte de su cuerpo pero las mas notable era el de su hombro izquierdo… y su pie derecho que escurrían considerable sangre… Al salir de la fosa donde la mando, pudo observar la bestia que tenia enfrente.

.-Te decidiste a pelear en serio…? Es para mi un Honor pelear contra la bestia legendaria _**Rudologanaizer**_… el Arma secreta Del Uzukage -. Dijo Kumina mientras sudaba copiosamente.

.-jajajajja te dije que pelearía enserio… así que te repito…. Espero lo mismo..-. Respondió el Uzumaki

.-"Estúpido Madara…... no me dijiste que tu abanico consume bocanadas de Chakra….."-. Pensó Kumina mientras respiraba mas agitada que antes

En ese momento la bestia empezó a maniobrar su lanza… A pesar de su inmenso tamaño era rápido… y así sin previo aviso ataco a la Kunoichi… por suerte esta logro utilizar el abanico como escudo pero fue aventada de igual forma hacia otros arboles…

.-no me comeré tu mismo ataque dos veces idiota…..-. Dijo la pelirroja mientras volvía a colocar sus pies como amortiguadores en el árbol… Rompiendo este cuando salto hacia el centauro… este volvió a lanzar su lanza de forma horizontal… Kumina se volvió a proteger con el abanico pero esta vez contuvo el ataque…. Incrustando sus pies en el suelo.. Asegurando su agarre.

Madara que seguía escondido… veía sorprendió la bestia con la cual se enfrentaba Kumina….

.-"No hay duda es una Bestia peligrosa de clase S…. Kumina… ten cuidado…"-. Se dijo así mismo Madara

Mientras tanto… Kumina seguía recibiendo los ataques de la bestia….. En ese momento se alejo… tomando algo se aire….

.- "ese maldito… no sabia que era así de fuerte… Me gusta mejor como aliado… …." ó la pelirroja

Por otra parte Kaito quien veía la pelea empezaba a brillar…... Un chakra blanco lo rodeaba...

.- lo que faltaba… el Ruco peleara conmigo junto a este…. Esto se pone feo… -. Pero dejo de hablarse así misma ya que la bestia prosiguió sus ataques…. Ella rápidamente se percato y empezó a esquivarlo… hasta que por un momento sus pies le fallaron por el ataque anterior que resistió… eso le dio tiempo suficiente a la bestia para golpearla directamente haciéndole un corte bastante profundo en su costilla derecha… y mandándola contra el suelo haciendo una grieta en este

.- "parecer que ya gane…"-. Pero cambio de idea la ver como la herida Kumina se apoyaba rápidamente en el abanico mientras escupía sangre….

.-No….. Aun no… aun no me rendiré….!-. Dijo la Uzumaki… mientras el centauro alzaba su lanza….. Listo para atacar…..y no espero mucho ya que lo lanzo contra la chica verticalmente… esta al ver el ataque…. Levanto el abanico recibiendo todo el impacto… haciendo que su herida se abriera más…

.-Rayos… esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos…-. Dijo Madara quien tenía intenciones de ayudar. Y justo cuando iba a saltar… fue detenido por una persona que apareció frente a el… que era un clon de sombra de Kumina.

.-por favor no interrumpas….-. Dijo el clon

.- COMO QUE NO INTERRUMPA? QUE NO VES QUE ESTAS LASTIMADA… PODRIAS…-. Pero vio el rostro del clon quien estaba triste…

.- yo sabia en lo que me metía… Por esto te pedí ayuda… me as entrenado bien…. Y te lo agradezco….-. Dijo sonriendo el clon….

.-Kumina… tu…-. Pero antes de decir algo… despareció en clon….. Este preocupado.. Concentro su vista en la batalla…. Como era muy peligroso estar cerca todas las personas se alejaron y solo el quedaba junto a los contendientes en el campo… pudo observar que Kumina trataba de contener la hemorragia… pero esta seguía emanado el liquido vital…

La bestia que se había detenido…... Para analizar la situación…. Se puso nuevamente en acción… Pero esta vez… impulso su escudo y lo lanzo al frente de Kumina...

.-"Lo siento… Kumina...…."-. Se dijo Kaito

.-"no llegare a tiempo"-. Pensó Madara… mientras intentaba activar su Susanoo…

En ese momento Kumina que se resigno… miro a Madara quien se acercaba….ella rápidamente le dio una sonrisa pero cuando vio su rostro mas de cerca pudo observar la preocupación que tenia…...

.-"Madara…"-. Se dijo a mismo mientras se sonrojaba un poco….-" te preocupo….."-. Tras pensar en eso se levanto y con el escudo a metros….

_.-NO DEJARE QUE ESTO ACABE ASI… SOY KUMINA UZUMAKI!... PADRE… TE ENSEÑARE… EL RUGIDO DE MI ALMA!-._ Grito Kumina mientras hacia unas posiciones de manos y conjuraba un Jutsu Jamás creado y que seria guardado en la memoria de los presentes_…...-__**Katon, Gouka Messhitsu **__(Elemento fuego, Magnifica destrucción de fuego)-._

En ese momento inflo sus pulmones al máximo y exhaló una corriente de fuego totalmente impactante que tenia una coloración naranja con negro… esta consumió el escudo… y se agrando 3 veces mas consumiendo a Rudologanaizer e hirió parte del brazo derecho de Kaito quien intento escapar…. Esta prosiguió devastando la 3era parte del todo campo…

.-"Que…. Que técnica tan asombrosa….. Es tan fuerte como el Gouka Mekkyaku… no…. Es superior"-. Se dijo Madara parándose para admirar la técnica de fuego que aplasto su firma personal.

.-"eso es imposible… Creí que le haría daño…. Pero esto es…. Increíble"… se dijo sorprendido el Uzumaki quien seguía con su sello manual

Al despegase el humo…. Kumina estaba con la vista perdida… pero aun consiente… observaba el suelo como si jamás lo hubiera visto….

.-al parecer…. No era….. Tan rudo no?-. Dijo sonriendo melancólica Kumina… en ese momento levanto la vista… y salió corriendo a enfrentarse una ves mas….

.-"Rayos….. Como es que puede pelear en ese estado….. Aun no esta listo…"-. Dijo pensativo el Kage quien aun seguía concentrándose en el pergamino que tenia….

.- esto…... se ah acabado… Padre..!...- dijo Kumina acercándose…. alzando el Abanico de Madara… mientras esta empezaba a contener un fuego azul

.-"no importa si aun no esta listo…. Aquí voy… **Sello de marca de Luz oscura: Final**!"-. En ese momento fue detenido por Madara que apareció a gran velocidad en frente de el con sus ojos ocultos bajo la sombra de su cabello… Así mismo el Kage vio una pequeña lágrima que salió del ojo más visible

.-por favor… -. Dijo entre cortado…. En ese momento le dio vista para que viera a su hija correr alegre… como jamás la había visto mientras la cinta que sostenía su coleta…. Se soltaba y viera como una lágrima también salía del ojo de su hija… quien caía al suelo inconsciente…

.-ella ha dado todo por que usted acepte su error y se permita enmendarse…. y como ve sus habilidades compiten contra las suyas…. Aunque aun le falta-. Dijo Madara viendo serio al Kage…

Kaito al volver en si… vio que su hija empezaba a agonizar…..al igual que Madara que sorprendidos fueron en su auxilio….- dios… esto va mal…. La herida que recibió es muy grave…. Debemos hacer algo…..-. Dijo el Kage… mientras Madara contenía la herida… pero a la misma vez tenia una fuerte frustración.. Ya que ella seguía con esa sonrisa a pesar de estar en peligro

Así mismo un grupo medico se acerco para tratar las heridas de Kumina…. Como el tiempo no apremiaba decidieron hacerle una operación de emergencia…

La tarde se hacia presente… el color anaranjado tornaba toda Uzu… en el hospital… todos los médicos estaban en la sala de recuperación… mientras en el tejado de este 2 sujetos veía como el crepúsculo empezaba a realizarse…

.-así que todo eso paso…eres Uchiha Madara….. Quien lo diría…. El mejor amigo muerto de ese mocoso sigue vivo…. Bueno no me extraña que nadie te reconociera…. Todos confían en el y pues el te declaro muerto… el solo nos dijo a nosotros 3 lo que ocurrió y bueno… hasta teníamos sospechas de tu "Muerte"… pero esto es una sorpresa…-. Dijo triste Kaito quien veía a Madara

.- así que era por eso….. Bueno… todos estos años ella a estado entrenado conmigo para esto… y creo que este es el final del recorrido-. Dijo Madara mientras seguía observando la puesta de sol…

.-no crees que suceda verdad?-. Pregunto más triste el Líder de la aldea.

Madara no respondió… tubo su vida puesta todo el rato en el sol…

Ambos siguieron observando el techo semi-estrellado que empezaba a formarse… Mientras suspiraban por lo que fuera a pasar…. En ese momento… Madara dejo las barandas

.- esa herida que tiene es la misma que le hizo Tobirama a Izuna y como sabe… Fue esa la que lo mato… bueno a sido un placer hablar con usted y contarle todo lo ocurrido….. Pero es hora de que me marche-. Dijo frio mientras se volteaba y se iba al interior del hospital….

.-mmmm? A donde vas?-. Pregunto el Uzumaki… mientras una brisa pasaba y sacudía el cabello de ambos….

.- a terminar mi ultima acción en esta aldea…... Si yo no hubiera entrenado a Kumina ella no estuviera en esa condición…. Por mi culpa… voy a destruir otro sueño…. Y no quiero que eso suceda… ya eh hecho bastante daño… además quiero…. Hacer algo que no pude hacer con mi hermano….. Salvarla -. Dijo sonriendo el Uchiha…

.-PERO QUE PUEDES HACER TU? NO ERES UN NINJA MEDICO…. ERES UN GUERRERO…. YA ESCUCHASTE AL DOCTOR…. CON SUERTE… NO….UN MILAGRO LA SALVARA!-. Grito el Kage

.-entonces…. permítame convertirme en ese milagro….-. Dijo el Uchiha mientras entraba…. Tras de el venia el Kage quien no entendía lo que quería decir

Así siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la sala de recuperaciones…. Esta estaba ocupada por los doctores que chequeaban la salud de Kumina quien estaba respirando con dificultad…. Este siguió hasta colocar una silla a lado de ella…. En ese momento se atrevió a hacer algo que nunca había hecho… entre lazo sus manos con la de ella.

.-esto es mi culpa….. No sabes como lo siento Kumina…te suplico que me perdones… debí hacerlo yo… Así…. Yo estaría así…. Y no tu… por eso…-. Dijo mientras la soltaba y acariciaba su rostro… mientras que ella empezaba a colocar una sonrisa….- pagare por tu vida… por favor… podrían dejarme hacer… una técnica en ella?-.

.-ella no esta para recibir técnicas experimentales… además que sabe usted de medicina?... si lo dejamos ella…..-. Dijo un medico pero fue interrumpido por el Kage

.- por favor…déjelo intentarlo… -. Dijo Kaito viendo la mirada de Madara

.-Muchas gracias… Kumina… Gracias por todo….. Tal vez esta sea la última vez que me veas….. Por favor… no me olvides….tonta-. Dijo el pelinegro mientras hacia unos sellos_**.- Cambia su Destino….Izanagi-.**_

Kumina habría los ojos… Estaba un poco débil… miro a su alrededor…. Y vio a su padre que estaba muy sonriente…

.-Kumina…. Estuve muy preocupado… claro que si…. A partir de ahora todos estudiaran todas las artes… Es mas aportaremos nuevos estudios… pero por favor no me dejes.-. Dijo el preocupado padre mientras abrazaba a su hija y lloraba a cantaros

.- ya Ruco…... que a pasado?...Ahhhh cuanto tiempo…..eh estado en el hospital?-. Pregunto la débil Kumina

.- desde esta mañana… dijo el Kage mientras habría la cortina que mostraba una noche estrellada con una hermosa luna

.- espera desde esta mañana?….. Es imposible… Si estaba herida mira….- pero Kumina se dio cuenta que sus heridas habían desaparecido… estaba completamente recuperada….. En ese momento busco a los lados algo en especifico…..- donde esta mi abanico?-.

.- te refieres a esa arma?… el dueño se la a llevado….-. Dijo el Kage mientras su cara mostraba un poco de tristeza

.- el dueño? Pero esa arma es mía.-. Dijo Kumina mientras sudaba un poco. Ya que esa arma no le pertenecía y sabía que Madara la patearía bien lindo si se la dejaba robar….

.-claro… solo si eres Uchiha Madara… y hayas peleado contra el mocoso de Hashirama-. Dijo sonriendo Kaito… tomando por sorpresa Kumina.

.- el… vino?-. Pregunto la Uzumaki….

.- no solo eso…... hizo un milagro…..-. Dijo el líder de la aldea….

.- y donde esta?-. Dijo preocupada la Uzumaki… sin importarle el milagro ya que le preocupaba que hubiera hecho con el

.- bueno…. El… a estas alturas…. Marchándose de la aldea.-. Dijo totalmente opacado de vista Kaito…

Kumina agrando sus ojos… su mentor… y amigo se iba de la aldea?... porque?... que hizo? No creía que su padre lo expulsara…. El no es así…. Ella quería saber… así que sin muchas tonterías se levanto de la cama con la bata del hospital… de la misma forma agarro otra bata en el closet de esta y salió disparada…Kaito quien seguía en la habitación no pudo contener la sonrisa que guardaba

.-Sabía que no podrías contenerte… Este es el segundo hombre que puedo decir…... Que es fuerte…... y no en el poder… Una persona es fuerte cuando consigue un motivo para vivir… aferrándose a esta con todo corazón y luchara por este motivo hasta el fin de sus días…. Eso es lo que e visto en ti…. Uchiha Madara…. ella te convencerá Baka…-. Dijo el Kage

Kumina corrían con todas sus fuerzas mientras solo podía pensar en lo que había realizado ese sujeto… en todas las bromas que le había hecho…. Fue cuando recordó aquella vez en el baño de su casa…. Y el rostro preocupado que puso cuando el escudo de Rudologanaizer se acercaba a cegar su vida…. Y el como logro completar su técnica escondida…. Su corazón empezaba a latir mas rápido… si… como esa vez…. Corrió aun mas fuerte… queriendo alcanzar esa estrella… esa luz… una luz que le hacia falta.

Por otro lado Madara seguía caminando oculto en una capa de viaje….

.-"a sido lo correcto…... ya no quiero molestar a nadie…. Bien… Esta vez iré a **Kirigakure No sato **(aldea oculta entre la neblina)… podre disfrutar de una buena brisa…. Un nuevo comienzo?... bueno lo sabré haya"-. Se dijo así mismo hasta llegar a una colina donde pudo volver a ver la aldea…. Se recostó en el único árbol que había allí….. La luz de la luna le daba una forma visual embriagadora….. y con esto decidió proseguir su camino.

.-DETENTE!-. Escucho un grito a lo lejos…. Mientras este volteaba a ver…. Pero no era nadie…..

.- POR FAVOR… NO TE VAYAS…..!-. Escucho esta vez y cuando volvió a ver era Kumina quien se acercaba a todo dar..

.-Kumina…. Que haces aquí?... deberías estar en el hospital-. Dijo oculto en su capa el Uchiha.

.-yo….. No quiero…. Que te vayas…-. Dijo entristecida la Uzumaki….

.-por favor…. No hagas esto más difícil… Nos lo hemos pasado bien….. y has bailado fenomenalmente contra tu padre….. ahora as dado el primer paso para alcanzar tu sueño… yo ya eh cumplido… es hora de proseguir mi camino…-. Dijo el Uchiha volteándose para irse

.- tu fuiste quien me curo verdad?... Este tipo de técnicas es imposible de realizar a menos que fueras un medico y aun así tardaría meses en hacer de mi recuperación un existo…como lo lograste?-. Pregunto Kumina

Madara se detuvo y tras pensarlo volteo y tras mirar desde el fondo de su capa…. Descubrió su rostro… este parecía normal… Hasta que levanto su flequillo y mostro que su ojo había perdido su Luz.

.-Izanagi…... Es una técnica que me permite cambiar el destino….. o eso se dice…Explicándolo….. me permite realizar cambio de la realidad y convertirlas en Ilusiones…. Heridas….acciones…Muertes recientes… el precio de hacer este Jutsu… es perder una luz-. Dijo Madara…. mientras con toda su tristeza Kumina intentaba no llorar… aunque sus ojos le traicionaban y dejaban que lucecitas cayeran de sus luceros Violetas….

El silencio se apodero del momento…. Solo se podía escuchar la brisa y el sonido de la noche… Ambos empezaron a observarse…. Pacientemente… esperando algo…. Como si alguno de los 2 revelaran algo oculto….

.- si eso es todo…. Me marcho….-. Dijo Madara empezando a caminar…. Seguía caminando… Alejándose de Kumina quien puso sus mano en su pecho y mordiéndose el labio… conteniendo palabras….. Conteniendo un sentimiento… conteniéndolo… y así como lo guardaba… el Uchiha seguía alejándose….

.- así que te lo guardaras….…..-. Susurro el Uchiha… sin esperar nada… pero fue oído por Kumina quien no aguanto más y exploto

.- me callo por que es más fácil engañarse…..-. Dijo Kumina mientras un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro.- me callo por que a ganado una razón mi corazón…. Para….-. Pero volvió a morderse los labios.

Esto tomo por sorpresa al Uchiha quien rápidamente se volteo… este también contenía un fuerte sonrojo…

.- porque…. Yo…-. Dijo Kumina ruborizada…. Mientras se entrecortaba para darle una mirada a Madara la cual estaba totalmente Cristalizada…. Y así empezó a caminar en dirección al Uchiha…

Este sintió como su corazón se revolvía… Y como una alegría empezaba a abrazarlo…... Y comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella… con la sonrisa mas tierna que jamás haya puesto…

Al estar frente a el… dejo caer al pecho del Uchiha mientras seguía observándolo…

.- …. Yo… me eh acostumbrado a ti….. Estos años… an sido los mas divertidos que e vivido… y as logrado ayudarme a cumplir una base a mi meta…. Pero al mismo tiempo me as dado un nuevo sueño… y quiero cumplirlo….-. Dijo Kumina tomando un tono meloso característico de ella.. Así se acerco al rostro del pelinegro quien callaba y levantaba su mano para sostener el rostro que le había jugado tantas bromas …que le había empezado a alegrar la vida…

.-….. Me alejo porque no quiero hacerte… mas daño…... Pero te haría más si me fuera…. Y-yo….también echaría de menos tus tonterías….. así que….Solo me quedare por un tiem…-. Dijo entre cortado antes que Kumina le robara un beso ante la hermosa luna que fue testigo de esta acción…. Un beso inocente… pero largo…. Un beso que espero todo ese tiempo?

.- y bueno parejita…..que hacen aquí…. Haber….. Que esta pasando?-. Pregunto una voz atrás de ellos que no era nada más y nada menos que Kaito sonriendo divertido

En ese momento se despegaron y Kumina como un tomate reacciono como siempre...

.-AQUÍ NO A PASADO NADA!-. Dijo la pelirroja mientras agarraba al Uchiha y lo aventaba hasta la luna… mientras un pequeño chillido que decía porque a mi se escucho en toda la aldea

(.- A pesar de todo lo que paso…. terminamos enamorándonos… aun se me es un misterio como se pudo fijar en mi….….. Ella se convirtió en mi Motivo para vivir… deseche toda la oscuridad y me deje guiar por su hiperactividad….. Me case con ella… La aldea se fortaleció con la idea de Kumina… y a pesar de que era algo imposible gracias a los grandiosos avances científicos de Uzu… pudieron reconstruir mi ojo derecho a partir de mis propias células… bueno y algunas del clan Uzumaki… ya que estas tenían la capacidad de adaptación a nivel genético y así logrando que recuperara mi luz…. También por aceptación de Kaito…. Y regalo de bodas… … Me permitió usar su Jutsu de **recuperación total de la virtud y fuerza olvidadas del alma** **mística**…. esta técnica era lo que lo hacia parecer tan joven… mi vida cambio para siempre… y el sueño de Kumina también se convirtió en el mío… y puse mi mayor esfuerzo en ayudar a la aldea… mejore mis habilidades…. Enseñe a los demás ninjas lo más que pude…. Uzu se convirtió en la aldea más poderosa…. Pero esto solo llamo la atención…. Los Senju vinieron a Uzu en varias ocasiones…... Visitando y descubriendo nuevos potenciales… Hashirama… mi amigo… murió por causas naturales…. como supuse… le entrego su titulo a Tobirama… pero este no tardo mucho y también le cedió su puesto a finales de la Primera Gran guerra Ninja a un alumno que compartía con el Dobe…. Hiruzen Sarutobi…. Y aprendió bien ya que se gano el titulo de **Shinobi no kami** al igual que Hashirama durante la segunda y en comienzo de la tercera Gran Guerra… por mi parte me gane la simpatía de toda la aldea… aunque al principio me querían hacer carnitas….. Pero me los fui ganado con acciones… Kumina y yo… también progresamos…. Después de hacer de la aldea algo seguro… decidimos expandirnos…. Kumina quedo embarazada… fueron los 9 meses mas hermosos de mi vida…. Pero el día del parto consumió lo peor de mi vida en ese tiempo… tuvimos gemelas…. Ambas pelirrojas…. Una heredo los ojos de su madre… decidimos llamarla Kushina y la otra consiguió los ojos de color turquesa… ella seria conocida como Kureha….., Su crecimiento fue normal…. Excepto por la parte de que ambas controlaban un chakra de lo más peculiar… Kushina a la edad de 6 años ya podía usar el Sharingan de 1 tomoe… Pero Kureha ya usaba los 3... Si Kureha mostraba mucha mas habilidad de batalla…... a la edad de 9 años ya era Genin… nos sentíamos muy orgullosos…. Kushina siempre vio como una meta alcanzar a su hermana… quien a diferencia de ella no era tan… expresiva…. Era mas fría…. No tanto… Pero tenía sus momentos… disfrute cada momento que pude con ellas… hasta que el destino se canso de que mi alegría siguiera… Mito Uzumaki….. Ya estaba en sus últimos días….. Ella había rechazado el Jutsu de su padre porque quería vivir un tiempo igual al de Hashirama y así acompañarlo en el más allá…. Pero… la aldea no podía darse el lujo de perder al Kyubi… así que necesitaban a alguien que pudiera contener el poder de este… y fue hay donde me pego las palabras de Hashirama… Kushina fue elegida por sus grandes reservas de chakra y por la extrañes de este que era capaz de soportar los sellados…..)

Una noche se alzaba nuevamente en Uzu….. En una casa particular 2 hombres discutían… hasta que un sonido despejo todo

.- Menuda tontería….. No permitiré que eso pase-. Dijo Madara dando un puñetazo a la pared y despedazando este….

.-Lo siento Madara… pero solo Kushina puede contener al Bijuu…. aunque Tal vez podríamos mandar a Kureha… sus cualidades son iguales… tanto en aspecto… como en chakra….…. así que dime….. La enviamos en su lugar?-. Pregunto Kaito al enojado Uchiha.

.-no creo… Kureha es un Genin… además ya tiene un futuro prometedor aquí… la mejor opción es Kushina… ella es mas sujeta a cambios de ambientes…. Pero yo…..-. Pero fue interrumpido por una sombra que posaba atrás de el y le abrazaba los pies….

.- esta bien Oto-san….. Estoy dispuesta a ir….-. Dijo Kushina atrás de el….

.-Kushina… triste Madara

.-quiero tratar de compensar tu pasado…. La Hoja es un lugar bonito…... tu la quieres no?... y aunque no lo puedas proteger… quiero ser tu sucesora y protegerla por ti….-. Dijo Kushina dándole una sonrisa a su padre.. Quien conmovido se arrodillo y la abrazo con mucha ternura…

.-Kushina… si vas… serás convertida en Jinchuriki…. Las personas te temerán… y estarás sola… no es algo que se pueda decir a la ligera….-. Dijo sin soltarla el pelinegro.

.-Lo se…. E leído sobre eso…... pero quiero ir… quiero demostrares…. Que soy tan buena como Nee-san…-. Dijo energética y decidida la pelirroja….

.-Kushina…..-. volvió a abrazarla mas fuerte sin contener las lagrimas de orgullos que tenia…..- ya as demostrado tu valía…..-.

(.- Kumina estaba destrozada cuando nos fuimos… fue un duro golpe para ella…. Pero… Claro yo no dejaría a mi hija así como así… después de 10 días de viaje y claro oculto… y con algo de Genjutsu…pude infiltrarme me la hoja… Si que había cambiado…. 3 rostros en la montaña donde solíamos sentarnos…. Jajaja y que grande… si el sueño de Hashirama estaba listo… pero no completo ya que la paz en el mundo shinobi era un caso serio…. Sin perder tiempo fui deje claro los términos a Hiruzen… con un Tsukuyomi (diosa Luna) y una buena charla pudimos hablar tranquilamente… el debía proteger a Kushina hasta que esta pudiera valerse por si misma…. De esa forma "pacifica" conocí a Hiruzen…. Deje lo mas cómoda Kushina y tubo que empezar la academia desde el principio…. Por supuesto ella tenía un sueño que cumplir uno que heredo al saber la historia de Kumina y la mía… Quería ser Hokage…. Aun no se si es por devoción hacia nuestros sueños o era verdaderamente el suyo… después de casi 1 semana… y de estar seguro de que Kushina estaba segura… me marche de la aldea…. Y regrese a casa…. .Solo para despedirme de ella-.)

A unos cuantos kilómetros de Uzu….. Madara caminaba tranquilamente comiéndose unos dangos….

.-bien mejor aquí… le dejare unos pocos a Kumina… o moriré… Ella adora los dangos de Konoha y si sabe que me los comí sin dejarle nada… Prefiero no pensarlo-. Dijo asustándose Madara desde la última vez que paso algo parecido…

Mientras caminaba podía ver una enorme nube negra acercándose

.- bien lo mejor será buscar donde escampar… no quiero que lleguen mojados los dangos Jajaja-. Dijo el Uchiha….. Cuando de repente

_.-Madara…..Sálvame-._ Escucho el Uchiha en su mente

.-ah?-. Se dijo así mismo mientras empezaba a sudar ya que conocía esa voz

_.-por favor…. Sálvame….. Mí querido….Madara-._ Escucho de nuevo Madara… en ese momento vio que en esa dirección de la nube negra estaba…. UZU!

Salió disparado a la velocidad mas asombrosa posible despezando arboles en su camino… cortaba el viento… no… el era el nuevo viento que se dirigía a su destino…. La tarde se hacia presente…. Madara a pesar de su velocidad tardo unas horas… y cuando se alzo el crepúsculo…. Solo vio el terror… Uzu estaba hecha pedazos… Al parecer alguien había desintegrado la barrera protectora de la aldea….. Este sin perder mucho tiempo se dirigió a la torre del Uzukage…. Creyendo que este estaría vivo… subió rápidamente las escaleras… paso el pasillo de la recepción… cuando llego y abrió las puertas… vio…. Sostenido desde las manos…. Totalmente apuñalado y golpeado….. y… sin cabeza… a Kaito…. El líder de la aldea…. Alrededor de el varios charcos de sangre… Proveniente de los Shinobis que intentaron protegerlo y ayudarlo…. Asustado de lo que le hicieron… siguió viendo en todas direcciones sin rastro de la persona que buscaba… explotando la ventada de la torre se dirigió a su casa… esperanzado de ver a su linda y tierna Kumina esperándolo…. Con lagrimas en los ojos.. Llego hasta la residencia…. Don de entro de un golpe…. No había nada... Todo estaba en orden... Se dirigió a la cocina… Limpia… salió a las habitaciones… iguales… salió a su habitación… y hay estaba…. Alzada al igual que su padre… apuñalada… desnuda… sin uno de esos hermosos senos que enloquecieron su vida… sin una pierna… la cual le pateaba de diversas formas por las bromas que le hacia.. sin un ojo que le daba la luz a de seguir… este impactado la bajo… intentando ver si aun seguía con vida… pero no… se fue para siempre había sido violada, sometida y torturada…. Madara solo maldijo su suerte….. Todos en la aldea… que creía su familia… fueron asesinados…. Busco rebusco... y siguió buscando por días sobrevivientes….. Pero nada…. Ya que algunos fueron quemados… y otros torturados…. Incluso el cuerpo de su hija Kureha estaba entre esas victimas... Pero esta también fue violada y torturada al igual que su madre…. Despezada….., utilizada como un juguete… Madara soltó todo su dolor llorando… había perdido una vez mas todo…. Su sueño fue hecho trizas…. Quería venganza…. Pero no…. sabia que eso solo lo destruiría mas… frustración… sufrimiento… pena…. En una gran explosión de chakra nació… la Nueva fuerza….

(.- tras perderlo todo….. mis sentimientos arraigaron mi espíritu… fusionando todos mi ser…. Dándome la oportunidad de usar la sangre Uzumaki y combinarla con mis genes Uchiha…. Despertando así…. El **Rinnengan** (ojo de samsara)….. Pero de nada servía tener todo ese poder… tarde un tiempo allí… los sepulte a todos…. Por supuesto algunas familias lograron escapar…. Pero de nada servía buscarlas…. Nuestro hogar era solo historia… selle la biblioteca… los laboratorios… selle totalmente Uzu… no quería que nadie usurpara el que fue el lugar mas hermoso en el mundo… me despedí de ese Uzu… y volví a Konoha….. la noticia pulverizo a Kushina… no quería saber de nadie… lloraba todas la noches.. Preguntado por Kumina y Kureha…. Maldecía su suerte… solo decía que preferiría haber muerto con ellas y no cargar ese dolor… Kushina había cambiado… era fría… muy fría…. Solo estudiaba…. Estudiaba… quería ser Hokage... Para destrozar esas aldeas que destruyeron Uzu… por mi parte ya no podía hacer nada…. Me había bloqueado… hable con hiruzen… ya después de lo ocurrido... Concurría con el… a pesar de ser alguien "joven" era bastante sabio y sabia mas en estos caso.. Ya que no se me daba esa situaciones…. Para mi mala suerte no podía hacer nada... Esto ya eran motivos personales… y estos están en el fondo de su ser… solo ella podía cambiar... Por si misma… pero necesitaba de mi apoyo…-.)

(.- los años no esperaron… Kushina se convirtió en Genin… y era igual de fría…. Odiaba su pelo ya que se burlaban de ella por este… le decían en la academia "Tomate"… pero luego de varios altercados… Cambio a **Akai Chishio no Habanero**(Habanera Sangrienta)…. Ella odiaba con toda su alma ese color… Le recodaba la muerte de Kumina y Kureha… Intento cortárselo varias veces… Por suerte e estado hay… siempre estaba metida en problemas… parecía mas un chico que una chica… ella también aborrecía el amor… era algo inútil… fue ese odio quien le dio el poder ya que podía usar el Sharingan a 3 Tomoes…. Y daba señas de empezar a despertar el Mangekyo…... no tenia piedad con sus enemigos…. No tenia compasión con sus rivales… ella deseaba el poder…. Y por supuesto recurría a mi para encontrarlo… al parecer era una talentosa escondida… ya que domino 2 elementos en tan poco tiempo… controlaba el fuego… y el relámpago… pero a rango B…. era muy fuerte para ser Genin… Pero un día paso algo extraño…. Fue secuestrada por unos ninjas de **Kumogakure no sato** (Aldea oculta entre la nube)…. Al parecer se enteraron de su chakra y quería llevarla…. Cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde… pero por supuesto no iba a dejar que se la llevaran así que por suerte… ella dejo unas pistas para mí… Hilos de cabellos rojos en el camino… seria fácil de encontrar… pero cuando llegue…. Un chico de cabellos amarillos apaleo a todos los ninjas….. Tras rescatarla…. Y darle tranquilidad en sus brazos en la copa de un árbol, diciéndole algo que kami sabrá…. Ella…. Cambio nuevamente…. El nombre de este chico…. Minato Kamikaze… un joven quien quería alcanzar un sueño…. Ser Hokage…..le pregunte miles de veces pero siempre me cambiaba la confesión…... Y Nunca supe que le dijo….. Sea lo que sea se lo agradezco… Kushina lucia más femenina… Era mas alegre… no… Era un sol…. Y volvió a recuperar su amor a su cabello… ahora decía que le gustaba por que llevaba el amor su madre y su hermana… ahora se arreglaba mas…... Era como una Niña enamorada…. Y no me equivoque…. Se enamoro de el…. Y el…. Pues ya lo estaba…... Pero dude de el cuando supo quien soy…. Aun así se mantuvo fuerte y mostro valor…. La tercera Gran guerra seguía a fuera… indudable veces fueron enviados a estas… Kushina se gano el odio de Kumo ... Ya que logro usar el **sello estelar de las cadenas celestiales** en diversas batallas derrotando a sus oponente….. Por otra parte Minato atemorizo a** Iwagakure** (aldea oculta entre la roca) con el **Hiraishi no Jutsu** (Técnica del Dios Trueno Volador)…. Kushina siguió creciendo… hasta convertirse en una mujer muy hermosa… se parecía a su madre… Minato pues el seguía igual….. Excepto que tras su grandioso esfuerzo se convirtió en el Yondaime Hokage…... Kushina también había dado su mayor esfuerzo en serlo pero no lo logro…... Y pues ya que no lo venció en el puesto…. Le arrebataría el corazón…. Profundizaron su relación… y se caso con el mocoso… pero lo más raro fue el día del embarazo…..)

Un día normal en la hoja….. En la nueva casa de Kushina y Minato….. Madara pasaba de visita… ya que este vivía fuera de la aldea desde hace ya bastante tiempo para que no le descubrieran…

.-Adelante-. Se escucho dentro de la casa mientras el jovencito Madara entraba y desvanecía su Henge el cual revistió con un Genjutsu por si algo…

.-Buenos días Hija… como as estado….-. Pregunto Madara a Kushina quien tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por los resultados que tenia en su mano…..

.-estoy….. estoy… estoy…-. Pero no termino decir algo cuando de repente la puerta exploto en pedazos por una increíble Patada ninja Voladora de Minato…..

.-KUSHINAAAAAAA… ES CIERTO?-. Grito el rubio

.-yo…..yo…-. Dijo aun en shock Kushina

.-haber… me quieren explicar que esta pasando….. de nuevo el Uchiha quien tenia ya una gota en su cuello

.-Estoy embarazada…. Oto-san… serás Jiji! Y yo seré Kaa-san Ttebane!-. Dijo emocionada Kushina…

.- yo seré Oto-san….-. Dijo sonriente Minato

.-Kaa-san… Ttebane-. Volvió a decir la pelirroja

.-Oto-san-. Dijo de nuevo Minato

.-Kaa-san…. Ttebane-. Repitió loro… perdón Kushina….

.-seré Oto-san-. Y repitió una vez más Minato

.-ok ya estamos bien… ya media aldea debió enterarse…. Y Me alegro mucho Kushina…... Esto debe ser una señal de buenos tiempos… -. Dijo Madara…. pero cuando se dio cuenta los dos estaban susurrándose a escondidas de Madara que serian padres….

.-en que clase de tarados os habéis convertidos….-. Se dijo descolocado el Uchiha… cuando se despertó… ya Kushina había cambiado su ropa a la de un arquitecto…. Y dibujaba un Boceto de cómo seria el cuarto del niño….

(.- Kushina estaba muy emocionada….. demasiado….. no habían pasado 3 meses y ya estaba el cuarto… la sala de juegos…. Varias estanterías con ropa de bebe… los utensilios del niño… otros cajones de juguetes… Minato por otra parte…. Se dejaba acumular trabajo…. Ya que estaba bastante tiempo con ella en cuanto a los arreglos…. Yo… por mi lado…. No hice mucho…. Bueno solo hice unos borradores de entrenamientos… una sala de juegos en el bosque… Tenia una caja llena de ropa de bebe del clan Uchiha a pesar de que no podía usarla en la aldea me bastaría que la usara en mi presencia…Tenia 14 lista de nombres posibles ya fuera niño o niña… 3 estanterías con cuentos infantiles… hasta hice un Gunbai de juguete… no estaba nada emocionado… un poco alegre… Kushina también cambio en este estado…. Era mucho más tierna…. Mucho mas cariñosa… al igual que Minato quien con su bondad… había calmado el continente con los tratados entre Kumo e Iwa quienes aun guardaban rencor….. Pero al menos en apariencia todo estaba tranquilo….. Pasaron los meses…. Al fin después de todo ese tiempo… decidieron como llamarlo…. Naruto….. Gracias a la novela de Jiraiya…. Gran amigo de Minato… su Sensei…. Un pervertido y novelista y con una de ellas logro darle la inspiración a ambos para colocarle así…. Se me olvido destacar que el y yo…. pues…. No nos llevábamos muy bien… excepto por sus novelas que el traía…. Logro persuadirme y hacerme olvidar de mis terquedades en cuanto el nombre…...Kushina duro 10 meses embarazada… un tiempo bastante irregular… pero antes del día del parto… Kushina tuvo que ser sacada en secreto de la aldea….. Ya que cuando una Jinchuriki da a luz el sello se debilita y para evitar un a catástrofe teníamos que mantener ese momento en secreto… por supuesto… ese día…. Todo lo bonito fue consumido.-)

En algún lugar resguardado en las afuera de Konoha… un suave y tierno sonido hacia música para todo el que escuchara por hay

.- ME CAGO EN TODA LA MADRE…-. Grito Kushina en posición de dar a luz… mientras Minato contenía el sello…. La esposa de Hiruzen… Biwako la partera… y Taji la enfermera atendían el parto… mientras Madara era el desahogo de Kushina…

.- SI DUELE…. TTEBANE!-. Grito Kushina nuevamente..

.-no… no seas llorona Kushina….. Esto no duele… dijo sudando Madara quien era sostenido del brazo por Kushina…

**.- COMO QUE NO DUELE… VEN… SUFRE TU Y DIME SI NO DUELE HUMANO….-. **Gritoeta vez con una voz endemoniada la pelirroja…

Esta seguía apretando mas ya mas… El brazo de Madara… Quien arrodillado aguantaba el dolor que le ejercía su hija….

.-bien ya salió-. Dijo Biwako…

.- que bien ya me estaba cansando de fingir…-. Dijo Madara quien se quitaba el brazo postizo que tenia….- no volvería a pasar por lo mismo que me hizo pasar su madre-.

.- no mentira…. Aun no.., así que resiste Kushina-. Volvió a decir Biwako…. Kushina al sentir de nuevo los dolores… miro sádicamente a Madara.. Quien volvió a sudar frio…

.-**ahora si sufrirás…. Tramposo-.** Dijo el demonio Kushina antes de agarrarle el otro brazo…. Y apretárselo al punto de empezar a llorar graciosamente..

.-resiste Madara... Yo también…... hago lo imposible por resistir-. Dijo el ya mas mamado que teta de puta Minato….

.-Kushina ten compasión….-. dijo llorando aun Madara

.-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ME CAGO… EN…. TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-. Grito por ultimo Kushina…. Hasta que al fin sonó el grito de un bebe…

.-aquí esta….-. Dijo alegre Biwako… sacando al niño y dándoselo a Kushina..

.- ahh…... Ahh… mira….. Minato…. Es Naruto….-. Dijo jadeante la pelirroja…

.-Naruto…..Uzumaki…..Kamikaze…-. Dijo Minato jadeante mientras se acercaba a Kushina….

.-Uchiha….-. Dijo Madara quien miraba tiernamente a los 2….

En ese momento… tiras de sangre sorprendieron a todos.. Puesto que Biwako y Taji… Eran despedazadas por 2 cadenas quienes a la vez golpearon a Kushina y a Minato… mientras Madara activo su Susanoo y se protegió…Pero cuando intento atajar a Kushina quien era disparada al aire esta fue sostenida y se le fue arrebato a Naruto….

.- que lindo momento….. Así que este es el próximo heredero…. De los Uchiha…. Tan pequeño y frágil…. Es una pena que no viva…. -. Dijo un enmascarado vestido con una túnica negra….

.-devuélveme… devuélveme a Naruto…-. Dijo Kushina.. agotada quien intentaba levantarse….

.-quieres este costal de carne inservible… lo tendrás…. Muerto…..-. Dijo el enmascarado antes de hacer un conjunto de sellos con una mano…-sello de Contención de la energía arcana…-.

En ese momento un conjunto de marcas aparecía en todo el cuerpo de Naruto… ya apunto de completar en el corazón…

.- No dejare que asesines a mi nieto…-. Dijo Madara apareciendo….

.-Jajajajaja también lo quieres… ve por el viejo…..-. Dijo el enmascarado mientras lanzaba el niño atrás de el…. Madara por el impulso no llegaría a el… pero gracias a la marca que tenia el Uchiha apareció Minato quien se impulso del pelinegro para agarrar a su hijo en plena caída…. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta… el sujeto tenía a Kushina…

.- Minato... ayudam…..-. Pero fueron succionados en un remolino que provenía del ojo del malhechor

.-Maldito…KUSHINAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-. Grito Minato….

Madara quien se reincorporaba…. No podía evitar estar enojado consigo mismo…. A pesar de ser alguien a temer.. fue burlado por ese sujeto…. Pero olvido esto cuando el bebe empezó a respirara forzadamente..

.-Rayos que le hizo este maldito….. Estas marcas…-. En ese momento el Uchiha utilizo su Sharingan… Detectando lo que sucedía…

.-el flujo de chakra de Naruto se esta deteniendo…. No tenemos mucho tiempo… si no hacemos algo…..Morirá…

Esas palabras aterrorizaron a Minato….

.-pero no hay algo que pueda hacer?...-. Dijo exaltado Minato

.- no… este sello…. Jamás lo había visto…... debe ser alguien muy talentoso para crear un sello que restringa la circulación del chakra…... pero nadie en Uzu pudo lógralo… nadie….-. Se dijo Madara preocupando aun mas a Minato…. Este estaba en una encrucijada… no sabia que hacer…. Pero Kushina lo necesitaba…. Así que le arrebato a Naruto a Madara desapareciendo… este sabia que lo llevaría a otro lugar…. Así que activo su Mangekyo…. Y salió disparado del lugar del parto…. Intentando localizar al sujeto…. Tras varios minutos… lo pudo encontrar peleando contra Minato quien estrellaba un rasengan en su espalda…. Pero se fijo en que la aldea estaba siendo destruida por el Kyubi quien había sido desatado nuevamente…

Sin perder otro segundo dejo a Minato encargado del sujeto mientras volvía a activar su Susanoo y se enfrentaba contra el Kyubi quien le daba batalla…. Por la revuelta que había nadie fijo bien al contrincante del Bijuu… a excepción de Hiruzen…. Madara usaba todo su poder para contenerlo…. Ya que no podía usar sus ataques… era eso o matar a todos los aldeanos…. Por suerte Minato apareció y con sus reserva de chakra lo llevo a otro lugar.. Donde uso su idea…. Posesionó al Kyubi con Susanoo….

.- Rayos…. Es más fácil atacar que defender-..…. Dijo jadeando Madara

.-si…. Lo siento… pero el sujeto….-. no pudo proseguir ya que este se dirigió a una pequeña cabaña que había en el bosque… al entrar vio a Kushina levantada..

.-que haces aquí… por que no la llevaste a la mansión..?-. dijo molesto el Uchiha…

.- el Kyubi a sido desatado… no podemos dejarlo libre… si Kushina no vuelve a cargar en su interior… Otra aldea lo capturara y será usado para otros fines…. -. Dijo triste el Kamikaze

.-NO SEAS IDIOTA…. SI HACES ESO... KUSHINA NO LO RESISTIRA Y MORIRA BASTARDO-. Dijo totalmente furioso Madara

.-entonces que idea tiene?... nadie mas puede contenerlo ni tu… ya que tu cuerpo esta demasiado deteriorado….. Si… lo se.-. dijo Minato revelando parte del secreto del Jutsu de Madara…

.-no importa…Oto-san… es hora…. De proteger….. Nuestra aldea….. Verdad?-. Dijo totalmente demacrada Kushina quien se veía afectada por la extracción del Kyubi…

.-Kushina no…-. Dijo totalmente triste….. en ese momento Madara quien aun tenia el Mangekyo Sharingan pudo observar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y una diminuta cantidad de chakra en la cabaña…

.-maldición….. Naruto….-. dijo el pelinegro caminando hacia Naruto… quien yacía en la cama débil…. Su respiración se acababa… su chakra se desvanecía…. Madara sabia que era el fin….

.-No Naruto!-. Dijeron ambos padres quienes se percataron de los momentos agonizantes de su hijo….- Oto-san…. No hay nada que podamos hacer…. Nada…

Madara guardaba silencio…. Tan solo veía morir a Naruto… quien ya casi no respiraba… el silencio hacia su aparición.. Mientras de alguna forma mística se oía el latir del corazón de Naruto quien empezaba a desaparecer… cada vez más…

**.- séllenme dentro el-.** Se escucho la voz de la bestia afuera de la cabaña

.-que?-. Dijo sorprendido Madara…

**.- Maldito Uchiha….. Si no me hubieras usado en aquel entonces esto no sucedería…... Parece Que esta vez as cambiado… pero eso no evitara me vengue de ti maldito…. Ese mocoso…. Puedo sentir que hay una energía negativa dentro de el… la única manera de que viva es que una cantidad colosal de chakra fluya por su cuerpo…. Pero este posee un sello que lo restringe… No podrá usar chakra eso es seguro…. Hasta calculo que lo acumulara…. Eso quiere decir que es un sello que busca la manera de explotar el cuerpo con el propio chakra del sujeto…. Pero como este niño es un recién nacido y el chakra apenas fluye por su cuerpo… este solo desaparecerá llevándose sus fuerza y su vida… Yo le proporcionare la oportunidad de vivir… pero luego el lo acumulara…. Depende de ti Maldito buscar la forma de sacar el sello…... por otra parte también me beneficio ya que este chico sufrirá por mi existencia dentro de el…. Veras que se siente ser tratado como una bestia a través de tu propio nieto…. Madara… AHORA…... SELLENME DENTRO DE EL…!-. **Dijo el Kyubi analizando las posibilidades y las contras por el sellado.

Minato solo veía sorprendido al Bijuu… por otra parte Kushina estaba empezando a sentirse débil… Madara… tan solo dijo.

.-acepto la responsabilidad de todo lo que pase….. .Minato…. Hazte…..-. Pero fue interrumpido por este quien hacia unos sellos manuales…

.-Shiki fuin-. Dijo este mientras el espectro de la muerte aparece…quien empieza a relamer su cuchillo…...- no… esta vez hazte cargo…. Madara….. es hora de que haga algo por ellos-. Dijo sonriendo…. Mientras a su lado se posicionaba Kushina haciendo un gran esfuerzo….

.-Yo… No tengo fuerzas… De todas maneras moriré… Gracias Oto-san…. Por todo… por cuidarme… alimentarme… por quererme… por darme el amor que quería darme madre… por absolutamente todo… en cuanto a ti Naruto… dijo sonriendo Kushina .-no seas quisquilloso con la comida... Come, crece mucho y sé un buen niño... Báñate todos los días... Ve a la cama temprano y duerme bien... Haz amigos... no importa cuántos... Sólo asegúrate de que sean amigos verdaderos en los cuales confíes, no importa si son pocos... Estudia bien Ninjutsu...fui muy buena estudiando...así que espero lo mismo de ti vale?... pero recuerda que Todo el mundo es muy bueno y muy malo en algunas cosas... No te sientas mal si hay algo que no puedas hacer... Asegúrate de escuchar a tus profesores en la academia. Evita los tres vicios de los Shinobis... no pidas prestado dinero... ahorra lo que ganes en tus misiones... no tomes Sake hasta los veinte años o arruinarás tu cuerpo... Y en cuanto a mujeres, bien, soy una mujer, así que no se qué decir….. Este es un mundo de hombres y mujeres y algún día querrás tener una novia... No escojas a la primera chica que se te cruce en el camino y asegúrate de no escoger a una rarita... encuentra alguien fuerte como tu madre... y, ten cuidado de Jiraiya Sensei...-. En ese momento empezó a llorar descomunalmente-. Naruto…. vas a experimentar mucho dolor y sufrimiento... Recuerda quién eres…. Encuentra una meta... un sueño... y nunca te rindas hasta hacerlo realidad... Hay tantas, tantas, tantas... cosas que quisiera decirte y enseñarte; quiero estar contigo, hijo mío... TE AMO.-. Dijo triste y devastada Kushina aferrándose a su marido….

.-Naruto mi mensaje para ti es…... supongo que el mismo que la pesada de tu madre…. Pórtate bien… Tengo fe en que superaras cualquier obstáculo…eres nuestro hijo, después de todo….-. Dijo entristecido Minato abrasando a Kushina….

.-Les prometo… que salvare a Naruto… Atrapare a ese miserable…. Les prometo…. Por mi vida… que Naruto vivirá y será el mas grande ninja que la tierra haya visto en toda su vida…-. Dijo Madara… mientras colocaba a Naruto en una cuna especial que había en la habitación…. Y lloraba tal cual niño…

_**.-Hake Fuin-.**_ Fueron las palabras finales de ambos…. Mientras la muerte alzaba su cuchillo y hacia un sello y en una gran explosión de luz consumió todo…

_.-Adiós….. Familia….-._ Se escucho en un susurro sin saber de quien.

**Fin Flash Back**

Así termino de contar Madara… sosteniendo un sobre… el cual pasó a Naruto…. Este tenía sus ojos oculto bajo sus cabello… agarro el sobre y lo abrió… contenía unas fotos…. La primera era una vieja foto… de Madara y Hashirama sonriendo (tipo luffy) mientras en el fondo se veía la aldea empezándose a construir… la segunda era la foto de el con una hermosa Mujer… era la Foto de la boda de Madara con Kumina…. La tercera foto… Contenía las imágenes del el y Kumina sosteniendo a 2 hermosas niñas de cabello rojo… Kushina y Kureha…. La cuarta foto se podía observar la Foto de Kushina Graduándose de la academia…. En la quinta foto se observaba a Kushina sosteniendo su vientre abultado con Minato quien oía los sonidos de este y parado observando ese cuadro el Uchiha quien tenia una cara alegre… y por ultimo… una foto de Madara sosteniendo tiernamente a un Niño rubio de ojos azules quien sonreía alegremente al contacto de su abuelo… este niño tenia unas marcas de zorro en sus cachetes al igual que este…

Hiruzen lloraba… si el anciano… no podía contener la tristeza….. Mientras Brath… Brath tan solo observaba a Naruto quien se levanto de la cama y salió del apartamento en una tarde gris…

.-creo que debería ir…- dijo serio Madara levantándose.. Pero fue detenido por Hiruzen

.-No…. Déjalo un momento…-. Dijo el anciano.

Naruto caminaba en pijama… paso por la aldea que por alguna extraña razón nadie le decía nada… empezaba a tronar…. Y Naruto caminaba hasta que llego a un parquecito… donde se ubico en un estante de arena… en el cual estaban algunos baldes y cucharas para jugar en esta…. Sin dudarlos los tomo… y empezó a construir un castillo de 2 plantas… cuando termino… sostuvo el sobre y saco la imagen de sus padres junto a Madara… la coloco en la cima y se sentó a observarla… en ese momento por el parque pasaban 2 personas.. una era Mikoto Uchiha quien agarraba a Sasuke Uchiha su hijo… y la otra era Mebuki Haruno quien también llevaba de la mano a Sakura Haruno.

.-oye Mikoto ese no es….. El demonio…-. Le dijo en susurro Mebuki a su amiga.

.-ahhhh si-. Dijo sin mucho interés la Uchiha.. ..-"el Hijo de Kushina… que hace por aquí…"-. Se pregunto Mikoto

.-kaa-san… vámonos.. Esta apunto de llover-. Le dijo Sasuke a su madre.

.- es cierto señora Uchiha… no querrá mojarse-. Dijo Sakura a la amiga de su mama

.- lo siento Mikoto yo no me quedare a ver que hará ese mocoso.-. Dijo Mebuki retomando su camino y llevándose a Sakura.

.-Kaa-san yo me adelanto si quieres...-. Le respondió el pequeño Uchiha también marchándose….

.- pero… Sasuke…. Sakura…. No van a ver a su amiguito?-. Dijo Mikoto recuperándose y llamando a los niño..

.-para que? El siempre esta solo… y aunque vayamos… eso no hará que cambie algo…-. Dijo Sakura mientras intentaba abrazar a Sasuke… y así se fueron alejando…. Hasta que unas gotas empezaron a caer…... Mas y mas… una fuerte lluvia callo… callando todo con esta… Naruto… después de todo ese rato mostro sus ojos… Quien empezó a llorar mientras cubría el castillo para que no se mojara… Pero igual era inútil…. Se derretía y se caía.. Abrazo la poca tierra y la foto

.-KAA-SAN…OTO-SAN…-. Grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas….

En ese momento… se activo el Sharingan de Mikoto…... Hasta formarse su Mangekyo Sharingan el cual era como las aspas de un molino… y así se arrodillo y empezó a agarrase la cabeza… cuando se controlo y abrió sus ojos vio… una visión… una habilidad que solo ella tenia el clan.

_.-para que? El siempre esta solo… y aunque vayamos… eso no hará que cambie algo…-._ Escucho Mikoto de nuevo las palabras de Sakura hasta que pudo ver…. A un Joven en el suelo de cabello negro ónix…. Largo hasta las patillas.. Llevaba la tradicional ropa Uchiha…una remera azul, de manga corta con cuello alto y el Abanico, símbolo de los Uchiha, en la espalda y calentadores de brazos blancos, junto con pantalones cortos blancos… aun que algo cortados… este estaba hay…. Débil… y al parecer maldecía su suerte.

_.-"Maldición… Si tan solo… hubiera sido mas abierto… si… si hubiera sido tu amigo!"-._ Dijo el joven

A poco metros se encontraba en shock una chica de cabellos rosa brillante levaba un vestido rojo tipo kimono con aberturas en las piernas, diseños blancos y un círculo del mismo color en la espalda… este vestido no tenia mangas…Debajo del mismo llevaba mallas de color verde oscuro y usaba la banda ninja de Konoha tipo tiara en su cabello.

_.-es nuestra culpa…. Yo….. Yo nunca quise…. Acercarme…. Y ahora…. Tan solo deseo…-._ Dijo la pelirosa antes de ser interrumpida

Este joven tenia el cabello rojo hasta la cintura.. Estaba bastante herido no tenia camiseta ni nada... mostraba su pecho desnudo.. Tan solo tenía un pantalón destrozado que le llegaba a las rodillas mientras los pedazos de tela bailaba sobre este… tenia en su mano derecha un abanico de batalla que la Uchiha reconoció.. Solo que tenia los bordes rojos…. Y su mano izquierda tenía un pergamino el cual mostraba el kanji "armadura"

_.- ya basta….. ya eh decidido…..la aldea mostro su lado bueno… como ahora muestra su traición al colgar al único sujeto que los protegió… con su vida -._dijo el pelirrojo

En ese momento una imagen veloz paso por Mikoto quien vio a la pelirosa llorando mientras sostenía el cadáver de un rubio en una cueva.. así mismo volvió al lugar donde estaban conversando

_.-mejoren…. Aprendan… desaprendan… y vuelvan a aprender…. Todo sea por Konoha…. Porque a partir de hoy… se an ganado la muerte…. La aldea de Konoha…. Desaparecerá…. Ya que yo mismo la aplastare…_-. Dijo el pelirrojo mientras mostraba sus oscuros y poderosos ojos rojos… mientras desaparecía en un destello rojo…. Dejando a los 2 jóvenes triste y haciendo que la pelirosa derramara un mar de lágrimas….

Allí fue tragada por una luz… y apareció de nuevo observando a Naruto llorando abrasando a la arena…. Esto conmovió a Mikoto.. Quien se levanto y empezó a derramar unas lagrimas… Quería abrasarlo….. Puesto que vio su futuro…. Que mostraba nada mas que su muerte… pero en ese momento sintió una presencia…. y cuando volteó… solo vio oscuridad..

Esta se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente ya que Madara la había golpeado en el cuello… la coloco en la base de un árbol… y se dirigió a Naruto… abrió su paraguas.. y se coloco a su lado…. Naruto tan solo tenía sus ojos idos…. Seguía abrazando ese montículo de tierra y la foto…

.- Naruto…. Ya sabes mi historia… te e mostrado quien soy….. Dime… que planeas hacer ahora….-. Pregunto Madara mientras veía a Naruto

.-yo… quiero hacer sentir orgulloso a mis padres….Uchiha Madara… no….Madara-Jiji… por favor….-. Dijo el Uzumaki… tomando fuerzas y limpiándose las lagrimas mientras la lluvia paraba y el crepúsculo se alzaba….- Ayúdame…. Enséñame…. Quiero que me entrenes… Por favor… quiero ser tan fuertes como ellos…. Yo… quiero Proteger Konoha… quiero ser el sucesor_…. Del Orgullo Negro… La Bondad Amarilla… Y el Cariño Rojo…-._ Esto último hizo que Madara alucinara ya que aparecieron las siluetas enorgullecidas de Hashirama, Kumina, Kaito, Kushina y Minato.

.-que así sea…. Naruto Uzumaki Kamikaze-Uchiha….. Alista todo…-. Luego cambio su cara a una mas determinada y alegre….- iremos al comienzo del amor a todo… el principio de tu abuelo… y toda tu familia… junto con Brath… Iremos… A UZU!-. Dijo Orgulloso Madara

El futuro de Naruto toma rumbo… la enseñanza empezara a forjar su espíritu.. Así Naruto sale de Konoha….. Empeñado en ser la fuerza que su padre y su madre le dejaron…. Ahora con un nuevo familiar y con primer amigo… van al comienzo…. Uzu… Tierra inhóspita del poder y sabiduría… y según Madara… Tierra del renacimiento…

-o-

Así termina…. Espero les haya gustado… por problemas en la uni… tardare mas en actualizar… dudas… sugerencias… tomatazos… adelante ya tengo a Incursio así que hagan lo que quieran.

**Prox. Cap**

**Estancia en uzu - presentación del asesino que mas ama**


End file.
